


神と私

by A9051



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, TOP!Uchiha Obito!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/A9051
Summary: 偏土中心。普通的末世背景，借个名字我就开始ooc了。重要的是时髦……中二……尽快完结……！（假的）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. 零、一刻的寂静

最后一声枪响过后，整个超市就恢复了短暂的、带着血的安宁。

宇智波带土微微弯下腰，从半开的卷帘门下钻了出来。他大跨步走向了停在一边的越野车，一手拉开后备箱，另一手从口袋里摸出了一袋烟。打火机上飘着的火苗颤颤巍巍的，仿佛随时都会熄灭，他伸手护住了那朵宛如无根的细小火花，在冷冽的秋风中点上烟，深深地吸了一口。

迪达拉和鼬扫荡了所有的物资，在超市与后备箱间来回搬运。然而只是几次往返之后，宇智波鼬就两手空空地走到了带土身边。

带土抬起眼皮看了他一眼。他探身往车里看了看，不置可否地继续倚靠在车边。

“只搜集到够三天的份。”鼬说，“食物和水更少一些。”

带土点了点头。他掸了掸手里的烟，低头长吸了一口。还剩下一半的香烟发出轻微的燃烧声，以肉眼可见的速度短了一大截。他的呼吸凝滞了一会儿，仿佛正在消化与回味吸入口中的烟碱。几秒之后，他慢慢吐出了一大片缭绕的烟雾。

“有人来过。”带土说，“今天就这样吧。”

鼬没有回答他。带土在他面前吸烟的次数绝不算少，他却总是像头一次见到那样，细致地看着带土。他从燃烧的香烟上收回目光，看向了对方散落着伤疤的脸。

“它不会改变任何东西。”鼬第一次对带土提出了建议，“你该戒烟了。”

带土意外地挑了一下眉，但也仅此而已。他看了看手里的烟，说：“原来你还会多管闲事……”

“两年多的陈年老烟有什么好抽的，嗯。”

迪达拉把最后的货物丢上车，他一把关上后备箱，拍了拍鼬的肩膀：“我好奇抽过一口，那个味道……”

迪达拉露出了不堪回首的表情。他总结说：“比以前差得也太远了，嗯。”

他绕过鼬上了驾驶座，很快就传来了低鸣的马达声。车身传来了启动后的微微震动，带土直起身，走向了副驾驶座。

他在门外最后吸了一口烟，随手丢下烟蒂跨上了车。他瞥了一眼后视镜，脸上一直带着的那副无所谓的神情，就在突然之间化为了乌有。

“等等。”

他不顾已经踩下油门的迪达拉，毫无征兆地打开了车门。迪达拉猛地刹住了车，整个人在惯性的作用下被按进了座位。他不可思议地瞪大了眼，扭头大声骂道：“你找死啊带土！你——”

“看到个熟人。”带土说。他稳住身体后，就匆匆跳下了车，几步消失在了他们的视野里。

情况不妙。

旗木卡卡西抹了一把脸上的汗水，握紧了手中唯一的匕首。他的视线扫过围绕着自己的敌人，试图找到一个足以安全突围的突破口。

但很难。要想保住性命，就必须做到毫发无伤。为了尽可能地安全，躲避的幅度必须要大，速度也必须要快。仅仅使用匕首作为攻击手段，体力的流失远比预料的还要严重；或者说他一直以来都过于依赖枪械，所学会的格斗能力也并非针对这种敌人……他远远低估了敌方的近战能力。

他面前的人——更贴切地说，应该称之为丧尸——早在很久之前就已经成了行尸走肉。即使肢体骨折、断裂，身上贯穿着深可见骨的大洞，脖颈被咬碎、脑袋连着肉丝与暴露的颈骨堪堪挂在身上，这群非人的生物还是能够好好地进行捕猎。最左边的一具丧尸甚至快要不成人形，除却骨折与巨大的伤口，他的身上挂满了碎肉和脓液，浑身上下的脏污营造出一种溶解般的表象；他的脸整个都已经血肉模糊，称之为一颗肉瘤都不为过，唯独白森森的牙齿依然完好地长在他的脸上……但他却依然能够活动自如，比起人类，他在速度、力道与耐力上，全都稳稳地占着上风。

冷静。

卡卡西猫下腰，微微弓起了背。他尽全力压下了自己的喘息，努力让自己的存在变得悄无声息。但他知道这只是徒劳，大量的运动已经激起了他的生理反应，就连他自己的耳边都笼罩着来自体内的剧烈心跳，这种无法阻拦的生物的气息，在这种距离下，根本瞒不过任何一具丧尸。

好好看清楚。

汗水滑落到他的睫毛上，卡卡西因此眨了一下眼睛。看起来垂死的丧尸反倒是最难以突破的。病毒的感染已经不满足于血液，甚至改变了脏器和体表的一切细胞；很难判断他的攻击模式与范围，骨折反而成了一种难以防范的武器。他的身上已经沾上了大量丧尸的体液，一旦和对方在交手中有了擦伤，后续的成功逃脱也就失去了意义。卡卡西把目光投向了另一边尚且完好的女性尸体，娇小、瘦弱，和她左右两具丧尸的间隙……

另一条街是空的，看起来有人清理过。突围之后的逃脱路线也已经确定，卡卡西不再迟疑，骤然打破了并不存在的僵持。匕首的效用几乎为零，丧尸不会对疼痛做出任何反应，主要进行的还是大幅度的闪避。他觉得身边的一切在剧烈的心跳声中似乎悄然放慢，他从两只丧尸的夹击间纵身前跃，在地上翻滚卸力，手中的匕首如箭矢一般投掷向拦在面前的丧尸，直指她的眉心；但一只血肉模糊的尸体以超乎寻常的速度窜到了他的面前，匕首深深地捅入了他的肩膀——并非没有效用，他的动作有过微微的停滞，但下一秒他就已经扬起了手——

——69年3月12日，未知的病毒在世界各地骤然爆发，很快席卷了所有地区。患者表现诡异，引起了各地的高度重视。同一时刻，蓄谋已久的叛乱借势爆发，主要目的是切断各地之间的联络与通讯。各地均派出军队前往疫情高发地，阻止疫情与叛乱，效果显著，情势逐渐稳定。

枪声乍响在卡卡西的耳侧，面前的丧尸被子弹的冲击力击得往后一仰，围绕在他身边的丧尸在转瞬间变回了老老实实的尸体，在他想要回头之前，冰冷坚硬的铁制物品已经顶在了他的后脑上。

如同有人突然按下了静止键，卡卡西停下了自己起身的动作。他纹丝不动地站在那里，仿佛先前一切剧烈的动作全都不存在。他半垂着头，谨慎地借机扫了一眼身后，看到了一双款式漂亮的野地靴。

——69年6月底，病毒突变，传染性与致死性大幅提高，迅速感染了大批军队与反叛组织。感染者会在五分钟至一小时内丧失生命，不再拥有生命反应与活体特征，却仍然能够四处活动，对人类表现出极强的攻击性。在广播塔与信号站被大量毁坏的特殊时期，仅仅数十日，丧尸群潮就已全面形成。

“我还以为看到一只银毛的丧尸呢……”

身后传来的声音很沙哑，就连说话的语气与音调都与过去截然不同，但却依然能听出令人难以忘怀的熟悉感。卡卡西猛然睁大了眼睛，他稍稍平复的心跳再一次剧烈地跳动了起来——

“你还活着啊，卡卡西。”

——71年10月20日，末日来临的第952天……

我与我的神明相遇了。


	2. 一、REF01H3009720

“居然真的是熟人啊，嗯。”

越野车自马路的另一边绕了过来，不远不近地停在了带土和卡卡西的附近。扎着马尾的金发青年从降下的车窗探出头，轻佻地吹了一声口哨。

“我还以为会是熟尸呢……”似乎是车内有人对他说了什么，他又转头说道，“无所谓啊，嗯。带土又不是没见过，他怎么可能连这种事都接受不了。”

卡卡西敏锐地皱了皱眉，为话语中的含义感到一丝轻微的不安。但他的注意又很快转移，对面的青年穿着一身漆皮的无袖夹克，一道枪黑色的金属环正箍在他裸露的胳膊上。

那道金属环紧紧贴合着对方的皮肤，同时又完整地形成了闭合，仿佛是天生就嵌在肉体上的金属，全然想象不出它是如何戴上的、又该如何取下。

……猎犬……

卡卡西在心中认定了对方的身份。纷至沓来的疑惑尚未理顺，顶在他后脑的枪口却在此时离开了。带土收起了枪，不言不语地从卡卡西身边擦肩而过，走向了越野车。他的神色平静，就好像只是做了一件平平无奇的小事。一时之间，卡卡西甚至捉摸不透他的意思。

带土他……变了很多。

卡卡西看向带土的背影。纵使对此早有准备，但再次亲眼见到带土，他还是不由为此感到诧异。两年前他和带土分别时，带土刚过了成年的生日。但无论怎么看，他其实都更像是个十六七岁的孩子。笑容爽朗没有阴霾，喜好穿宽松休闲的外套，就连衣领内衬的橘色里都透着朝阳般的活力；浑身上下都有着一种青春与莽撞的气息，仿佛生来就是色彩与阳光本身。然而只是两年而已，也就只有两年而已……他就像是彻底变了一个人。风衣、手套、野地靴，他把自己严严实实地裹在暗沉阴郁的黑色里，走路时微微低着头，稳重、自持，透露着难以言喻的内敛与平静。

过去的青葱岁月恍若已经彻底消失，留在这里的只是一位如磐石般沉寂的守夜人……

“愣着干嘛？”

带土已经拉开了车门，他侧过身，对着卡卡西比了比车内：“上车啊。”

“……”

卡卡西微微颔首，视线却又不由自主地落在带土的侧脸上。粗糙、凌乱、凹凸不平，褐色与白色的伤疤肆虐地散落在他的脸颊上，看起来似乎是被重物与钝器所伤。增生的组织带来了丑陋的扭曲与诋毁，一道锐利的疤痕甚至笔直地切分过他的下唇。然而它们却又在带土平静的神色中……表现出一种不自知的、奉献般的悲怆的美感。

也对……在这种末日里分别的两年，又怎么能与正常的两年相比较。卡卡西很想问问带土的脸是怎么回事，但他看了一眼车内的两人，暂时还是保持了沉默。

他往车的方向走了几步。前座金发的青年像是这才意识到了危机，他睁大眼，不敢置信地说：“喂喂喂……喂、你不是要让他这副样子就上车吧？”

“他身上可还都是丧尸的体液，我说——”

卡卡西的脚步迟疑了一下，他看向带土，但带土的神色依然没有什么变化。带土没有说话，他伸手拉过卡卡西，按着他的后背将他推上车，干脆利落地甩上了车门。

他绕到另一边上了车，在司机吵嚷的声音里系上了安全带，随后才抽了一张纸巾，慢条斯理地擦着手套上沾染的黏液。

“宇智波带土，你能不能尊重一下我的艺术！”扎着马尾的青年愤怒地拍了一把方向盘，“你又不是不知道现在什么情况！能用的车就这么几辆，还全是属于基地的，嗯！这辆是我费了多大的力气收拾出来的……”

“迪达拉。”后座的黑发少年侧过头，对着卡卡西友善地开口，他又指了指自己，说，“鼬。”

“……卡卡西。”卡卡西低声回答他。

“大野木老头子差点没弄死我！我和蝎旦那连夜换的零件，嗯！”迪达拉继续愤愤不平地控诉，“从五号基地跑到这里又花了三天三夜。三天三夜，结果只是这辆车归我？本来就是我的，嗯！话说回来你们不也经常在用吗？事后还得靠我保养，可恶——”

五号基地。卡卡西默默听着，那是曾经土之国的地界……REF05的猎犬怎么会来到REF01的周边？猎犬的首要职责明明是护送流浪在外的无辜人员前往最近的安全基地，需要在各国间往返、传递讯息的应该是信鸽才对……是护送型猎犬吗？

“发泄完了没？”带土伸手扭了把车内的后视镜，“走吧。”

“……你……”迪达拉咬牙切齿，他较劲似的把后视镜转回原来的角度，“你开车还是我开车？动它干嘛！你知不知道我昨天才刚刚打扫过，飞段用完车从来都不清理！轮胎里还卡着一条胳膊，嗯。我还特意重新上了漆……”

他一边骂骂咧咧，一边却老老实实发动了车，在马达的轰鸣声中碾过一地的尸体，往城市的另一边开去。带土瞥了他一眼，他抬手重新调整了一下后视镜，随后他拿出自己的枪，沉默地将子弹一颗颗按进弹夹。

迪达拉的抱怨持续了一阵，还是落下了帷幕。车内一时只剩下带土摆弄枪械的咔嚓声。卡卡西望了一眼低窄的镜面，那里只映照出了带土的下半张脸。他看到带土直挺的鼻梁被那条冷酷的直线平整地切割，那道界限在车的行进中微微晃动，却始终没能够到带土的眼睛。他也因此能够更加细致地看一看带土唇上的伤疤，那道疤在当初一定彻底撕裂了带土的嘴唇，以至于如今还能留下如此深刻的印记……

……两年前疫情突然爆发，水门老师带着带土离开木叶，前往疫情高发地阻止叛乱，会是那时受的伤吗？但带土脸上的伤痕，看起来更像是经历了一场严重的建筑塌方。很难定论，卡卡西想，按他所了解的，那场叛乱着重攻击了信号站与广播塔，的确有可能造成这样的伤势……

鼬突然开口说：“卡卡西先生是遇到什么事了？”

“……叫我卡卡西就好。”卡卡西为这突如其来的提问愣神了一秒，他收回目光，看向了身边的鼬。刚才尚未发觉，现在仔细看来，他才发觉身边黑发的少年与带土的面貌有几分相似。他的脸看来较同龄人成熟一些，但依然不难得出他年龄尚小的结论。

也是宇智波一族的人……那次支援，木叶应该没有征集未成年的宇智波族人才对。是带土在疫情蔓延后救下的人吗……卡卡西这么想着，反问道：“怎么这么问？”

“在空旷地带遭遇数只丧尸的围攻，拥有的武器只有匕首……以你的身手，按理来说不应该碰上这种险境。”鼬说。

“先不说我们很少会在这种地方惊动丧尸；就算没有枪支，至少也会准备一些户外弓弩作为防身的武器。远程的攻击手段……怎么说也比近距离的安全一些。”鼬解释说，“现在可不是疫情刚爆发的时候了。无法保护自己的人，要么进入了安全基地，要么就是已经死去。”

前排的咔嚓声短暂地停了一下，鼬抬眼望向带土，发觉他只是嵌满了子弹，正将弹夹推入枪中。他重新看向卡卡西，继续说道：“在外流浪的人也并非团结一致。为了抢夺物资，抛弃同伴、互相攻击、埋伏路人也是常有的事。这样推理下来……”

“还用问吗？”带土反手将枪丢给了卡卡西，“肯定是他们害的。”

卡卡西伸手接住了枪，意外地看向了后视镜。带土微微抬起了一些头，似乎是放松地后靠在了椅背上。他听到带土一直平静的声音里罕见地流露出一丝嫌恶与讥讽：“这么久了，那群吸血鬼还是一点没变……”

“谁？那群抓狗的？”迪达拉跟着加入了对话，“嗯，虽然我也很烦他们……但你怎么知道的？说不定是被同伴拿走了武器丢在街上呢……鬼鲛碰到的不就是那种情况吗？嗯。”

抓狗的？卡卡西微微有些诧异，他看了一眼迪达拉，明明身为猎犬，却习惯用非官方的说法来称呼捕犬人吗？

他原本想听听带土会怎么解释，但鼬和带土都没有开口，只是静等着自己的回答。卡卡西不动声色地伸手抚过枪的表面，却没有摸到任何属于基地的印记。他犹豫再三，最后只是点了点头，含糊地说：“嗯、被埋伏了。”

“我去了附近的超市，想收集了一点物资。”卡卡西看向了后视镜，“在超市和流浪者遇上了，他们看上了我的枪。你们……”

他的声音突然轻了一些，因为他敏锐地察觉到带土下颌微微收紧。那道漂亮的线条微弱地绷出凌厉与严苛的情绪，甚至平白透出几分阴郁与冷酷。但是带土又很快偏开头，他的影像就从后视镜中消失了。

“……你们准备去哪里？”卡卡西说。前座的带土已经抬起了手，他撑着脑袋，一副无所事事看着窗外的模样，却又严密地杜绝了卡卡西察觉他情绪的可能。

卡卡西看了看带土那头熟悉的黑发，他停顿了一下，又说：“带土？”

带土没有说话，反倒是鼬再次带上了敬语，他平静地询问道：“那么，卡卡西先生是守护者了？看您的反应……恐怕是这片地界的猎犬吧。”

“……”卡卡西的脊背猛然一凉，他谨慎地看着鼬，没有回答。

……是流浪者这个称呼暴露了身份吗？那么带土又是哪一派别的人？REF05的猎犬、宇智波一族，对捕犬人的排斥态度……反叛军？还是流浪者？还有带土刚才的反应又是因为什么？卡卡西很想再看看带土的反应，然而带土依然维持着刚才的姿势，似乎对后边的动静完全不为所动。卡卡西已经放松的心情再次紧绷起来，这个密闭的空间似乎又成了危机四伏的战场，难以预料的未知不间断地刺激着他的神经，让他迅速地进入了警戒的状态。纷乱的疑问同样在一瞬间完全退去，他扫视过车内的环境，车门全都锁上了，车窗也处于闭合状态，如果威胁迪达拉打开天窗，把它作为逃脱路线——

他的手指下意识扣上了扳机，又在同时微微颤动了一下。他垂眼看了看手里的枪，那是带土刚才装满子弹后丢给他的。

“别紧张，迪达拉也是猎犬。”鼬说着，声音里带上了一些无奈的笑意，“你应该已经知道了。把猎犬的身份牌堂而皇之地亮在外面……也只有他了。”

“弄那些弯弯绕绕不适合我的风格，嗯。”迪达拉在前排轻松地说，“什么隐瞒身份、辨别是不是流亡人群……基地那群治安人员是吃干饭的吗？嗯。我负责把人带回去，他们审核，不是正好吗，嗯。”

“在把人员带回基地之前，猎犬可以和被救助对象相处很长时间……如果要说发现对方真实目的的几率，还是猎犬更高一些吧。”鼬说，“我倒觉得现在的机制更合理一些。”

“我觉得卡卡西先生就是很合格的猎犬……不过、卡卡西先生成为猎犬的时间应该还不长吧？”鼬转头看向卡卡西，他解释说，“你和流浪者的接触好像很少；无论是称呼上的错误，还是谨慎的处理方式……”

“……很官方。”鼬似乎是找到了自己想要的词，他点了点头，评价说，“嗯、很官方。”

“是、我才成为猎犬不久。”卡卡西点了点头，他又看了一眼带土的方向，察觉到带土还是毫无反应，他对鼬说，“这次被抢走武器和物资，也是我经验不足、判断失误的错……”

“是抓狗的太烦人了，嗯。成天盯着狗不放。”迪达拉说，“虽然基地管这管那的是麻烦了点……嫌弃基地分配的物资太少，那就出来自己单干嘛，抢劫算什么样子、嘁。”

“怎么不去抢物资小组，路线固定方便确认，人员也是那几个，武器种类还多呢……名字也能好听点，什么捕犬人，叫抓狼的不是威风多了？”迪达拉不满地抱怨道，“不就是因为他们人多，不敢欺负吗？嗯。”

“你成为猎犬很久了吗？”卡卡西问。

“也没多久吧，末日不也才两年半吗，嗯。”迪达拉的手指敲了敲方向盘，他回忆了一下，“二月份吧，嗯，70年二月当的猎犬。”

“……那不就是第一批猎犬吗？”卡卡西有些无奈地说，“二月份，猎犬和信鸽的体系那时候也才成立啊。应该叫你前辈了。”

……所属地域是REF05，批次是H1……卡卡西下意识判断到，他看了一眼迪达拉手臂上的金属环，安全活到现在的H1型猎犬几乎可以说是罕见，带土又怎么会和对方相识呢……

“前辈就算了，嗯。我现在跟着带土混啦。”迪达拉说，“再说了，我那会儿也都是赶鸭子上架，负责的只是救人。现在的猎犬可厉害多了，嗯，上次见过的那个可真是什么都会……是吧带土？”

“喂喂、你又不说话了？”迪达拉叫了他几声，无所谓地耸了耸肩，对卡卡西说，“别理他，他一年有三百六十五天不想说话。”

带土果然没搭理他，他低头抖了一根烟，沉默地点上了。

“操。”迪达拉小声地骂了一句，他又对卡卡西说，“三百六十五天里，还有每天二十四小时在抽烟。”

因为低头点烟的缘故，带土的脸不仅再次出现在了后视镜中，卡卡西甚至看到了他浓密的眼睫。但那一幕只是昙花一现，卡卡西甚至没来得及探究带土的神请，带土已经重新抬起了头，只余下一小片皱巴巴的侧脸。

“……现在很难找烟了吧。”卡卡西顺势接下去，他说，“基地的物资清单从来不会包括这些。况且烟都已经停产了这么久，就算是在商场剩下的，应该也已经坏了……”

“他有病，坏的也照抽不误。又干又涩又苦，真不知道有什么好抽的，嗯。”迪达拉说，“我碰到他的时候已经这个样儿了，嗯。带土说你是他熟人？他以前烟瘾也这么大？”

“……不，他以前不抽烟。”卡卡西说。

他把手里的枪收起来，借着动作调整了一下坐姿，试图看到带土对有关他的讨论有什么反应。带土的下半张脸再次出现在后视镜里，然而他看到带土叼着烟，完全是事不关己的模样。

“真的假的……嗯。”迪达拉拖着长音，“鼬，你信不信？”

“末日来临之后，所有人都变了很多。”鼬回答说。

迪达拉不屑地嘁了一声：“神神叨叨。”

他抱怨了几句带土的烟味，按下了一点车窗，车内就再次安静了下来。卡卡西看向窗外，附近的丧尸并未减少，也没有大幅清理的痕迹，怎么看附近都不像是存在安全基地。如果说是因为还在半路上，作为补充物资的地点，又未免太远了一些……除了几座大型的安全基地可以直接获得空投的物资，大部分散落的小型避难所，不是和大型基地建立联系、加入官方编制，就是靠前往空投地点进行物资的补充。而后者和末日初期前往超市扫荡，几乎没有任何区别。

既然如此，避难所的地点就不该选在距离安全基地和补给地点过远的地方……

“……迪达拉是猎犬，那你和带土呢？”卡卡西收回目光，他问鼬，“还有你们……的组织，现在处于什么立场？既然和五号基地有联系，那么已经发展为安全基地了吗？还是单独的流浪组织？”

“按照官方的说法……我和带土只是普通的流浪者而已。”鼬说，“至于是什么立场……”

“我们什么都不是。”带土呼出一口烟，粗暴地打断了鼬。

“……”鼬看了一眼带土，他对着卡卡西笑了笑，“既然带土这么说，还请卡卡西先生自己确认吧。”

迪达拉就在此时放慢了车速，他拐过两个弯，将车驶入了一间极其普通的车库。他捞起枪下了车，抬手一把拉下了车库的卷帘门。

“下车下车，”迪达拉说着扯起了墙边的水管，他指了指车库的一角，对卡卡西说，“那儿有淋浴间，消毒水酒精沐浴露都在呢，你自己看着用，清理干净再上去，嗯。衣服……”

“楼上有新的。”鼬拎着袋子说，“我去拿给你。”

卡卡西点了点头，轻声道谢后，就没有再多说什么。他看了一眼副驾驶座，带土靠在座位上，嘴里的烟亮着一个明晃晃的点；他的视线落在前方，睫毛半掩住了他的眼神，但又让人足以看清里边暗沉的瞳仁。即便是看到了带土完整的脸，卡卡西发觉自己还是无法确认他在看些什么、又在想些什么。

他收回目光，自觉先去了淋浴间。迪达拉甩着手里的水管，看着卡卡西进了门，转头又看了看车里的带土。

他屈起手指敲了敲车窗，又一把拉开车门：“发什么呆，下车啊！嗯。我还得洗车呢。”

带土没有回答他。迪达拉等了一会儿，见他还在发呆，眉毛一挑就想开口骂人。带土却像是才想起自己叼着烟那样，抬手夹住了烟，他微低下头，认真且缓慢地长吸了一口。他扯下手套，又把剩下的小半截烟摁灭在车内的烟灰缸里，转头看向了迪达拉手臂上的铭牌。

他的神色间含有几分迷茫，更多的却是显而易见的阴沉与痛恨。就好像迪达拉手臂上的那一道金属环，就是引来一切灾祸的罪魁祸首；他的牙齿明显咬合在一起，仿佛这样才能压制住暴烈的情感，脸上的伤疤因此扭曲在一起，所有的要素就这样凝成了凶神恶煞的一张脸……迪达拉的话被他的表情堵在喉咙里，他张了张嘴，带土脸上的阴鸷却在转瞬间烟消云散，他从迪达拉身边跳下车，径直走向了淋浴间，只在空中留下一片缭绕的烟雾。

  


  


说是简易的淋浴间，其实也不算小。脏衣篓、洗漱台，还有上边摆放的瓶瓶罐罐……卡卡西扯下口罩，扫视过整片区域，也没能发现任何异样与线索，好让他能对接下来要面对的有点预测。角落里摆放着全身镜，大概是为了方便确认身上有没有伤口；上一位使用者显然不拘小节，地面上的水渍还没有全干，卡卡西脱了鞋袜，赤脚踏进里间，伸手拉开了浴帘。

……还是一无所获。款式常见的淋浴器被安在墙上，与其说这里是精心打造的避难所，倒更像是随意占领了一间无人的住处。唯一能推测的是带土所在的组织人数不会太多，恐怕只有五六人的规模……车上的三人、还有迪达拉提到的飞段和蝎，这就是全部成员吗？

……不对、也不能排除在这里的只是一部分人的可能性。卡卡西想，他们的根据地也有可能在REF05的地界……

身后的门锁突然传来一声响动，卡卡西猛地回过头，他看到把手下压，门外有个模糊的人影。

“是鼬吗？”卡卡西走过去，“多谢——”

他的脚步停在一半，嘴里的道谢也戛然而止。带土推开了一半的门，慢腾腾地进了屋，他还是垂着眼，好像屋里没人一样、神态自若地关上了门。他的身体微微往后靠了一些，卡卡西就听到了一声清脆的落锁声。

“……带土？”卡卡西停顿了一下，还是问道，“怎么了？有什么事很要紧吗？我也有很多事想问你……”

“对了，你的手还没消毒。”他很快又反应过来，主动给带土让了路。

但是带土抬起头，只是看着他说：“脱吧。”

“……等等、带土，”卡卡西说，“你这是什么意思……”

“你不会是忘了我怎么救下你的吧。”带土说，“六具丧尸，武器只有匕首，就算是我也没办法保证能够毫发无伤。在我救下你之前，谁知道你坚持了多久、有没有受伤……”

“一旦感染病毒，感染者会迅速表现出发烧、意识模糊、伤口溃烂化脓的症状，随后在五分钟至一小时内丧失生命。即便是立即注射血清，目前所知的也仅仅是造成病情反复，至多不超过五个小时，感染者仍会死亡。”卡卡西背诵一般给出了标准答案，他看着带土的表情，脸上的神色慢慢沉了下去，“你明明知道这些……如果我已经感染，从你救下我到现在，我早就应该表现出感染的症状了。”

“我可以理解你不信任我，我也可以让你对我进行检查。但是用这种理由要求我……”卡卡西说，“带土……你是在羞辱我吗？”


	3. 二、你见过湖水吗

“羞辱？”

带土从喉咙里滚出一声嘶哑的低笑，他轻轻地点了点头：“……羞辱。”

他放下手，向着卡卡西的方向走近一步；卡卡西几乎没有任何迟疑，在他迈步的同时，就向后退了一步。带土原本微微翘起的嘴角又缓缓放平了。他损毁的脸上再度浮现出卡卡西见过的、不自知的悲怆感，卡卡西看到他的眼神很平静，然而他一步步接近自己的神态，又与将猎物逼入死角的猎手没有分毫差别。

这间淋浴室本来就不大，两位成年男性同时挤在屋里，就显得更加狭窄。卡卡西只是退了两小步，就已经踩上了隔水的围栏，他扫了一眼身后，判断自己不能再往后了。如果被彻底逼至角落，逃脱的可能性就几乎为零。最好的办法是趁对方不备，从侧面绕过逃开；假如对面是纯粹的敌人，卡卡西一定已经选择这么做，但现在站在他面前的、是和他分别两年的带土……

仿佛面前的带土是什么凶禽猛兽一般……卡卡西试图找到一个理由解释自己的行为，病毒在空气中暴露了这么久，早已失去了感染的能力，他没必要再和带土谨慎地保持距离。他明明只需要站在原地，和带土好好地聊一聊；即便带土表现出了一定的攻击性，那也只可能是他们之间存在什么误会……带土不是毫无顾忌地把枪交到了他手里吗？

难道你还想重演一次车上的误会吗？卡卡西这么对自己说。他的头脑像过去任何时刻那样迅捷地分析着现状，判断带土的危险性为低，然而他的身体却从带土冷静自持的内敛中，嗅到了细针扎刺神经般的压迫感。

没错……压迫感。卡卡西没能遵循自己的判断，彻底将自己送入了角落。

过去的带土绝对不曾具备的、几乎令人窒息的压迫感。整片狭窄的空间里充斥着的全部都是带土的味道，卡卡西却很难从中品味到一丝熟悉。即便剔除曾经的记忆，卡卡西也想象不到一路上如此沉默的人……可以拥有这种程度的危险气息。

“不愧是猎犬，这些基础知识果然记得一清二楚。”带土的声音听不出是赞扬还是讽刺，甚至带着与他的气息截然相反的轻柔，“告诉我，卡卡西，如果你的同伴表现出感染的症状，你会怎么做？”

……怎么做？所有猎犬早就具备了牺牲的觉悟，这种问题根本……

“是吗……我知道了。”带土从卡卡西的神色中轻松解读出了答案，“那普通人呢？”

卡卡西感到喉咙一阵干涩。

普通人？普通人也是一样的，在没有药物可以治疗的现在，不可能把感染者带回基地。放任他们离开和就地解决没有一点区别，只不过是病毒蔓延的时间长短罢了。卡卡西不是没想过这个问题，更确切地说、在成为猎犬之前，他就已经在明亮的测验室里回答过这个问题了。

鼬说得没错，他是合格的猎犬——或者说是优秀也不为过，他缺乏的仅仅只是经验。顺利通过相关的心理测试，迅速掌握必备的理论知识，支援、侦察、追踪、逃脱、判别与审讯，不同于仅仅只进行救援活动的H1型猎犬，也并非掌握救援与反捕犬技能的H2型……他在短短一年内就成功获得了H3型的身份铭牌，在基地中可以称得上前所未闻。

如果此刻询问他的是他的上级、他的同伴或者任意一个人，他一定能简洁直接地回答这个问题——我会尽全力保护他们免受感染；但一旦感染，尽快结束对方的生命。然而面对带土，他第一次觉得难以启齿。

他能理解自己不愿意将这种冷酷的答案告诉那个青春洋溢、活力四射的带土，可是面前这个平静内敛的带土……他找不到任何理由，只是直觉般地感受到一种质问与审判、感受到一种难以言喻的羞愧……他注视着带土那半边损坏的脸颊，唯有以沉默应答。

但沉默也是一种答案。卡卡西看见带土微微掀了一下唇角，几不可见地笑了一下；也许不该称之为笑，他没能感受到任何情感的波动，他觉得自己更像是看到了一片干枯的树皮，它在冬日里悄无声息地崩裂，柔软的汁水从那些窄小的裂纹中缓慢地、平静地渗出来……是一种几近干涸的……麻木的痛苦。

那份痛苦和带土带来的压迫感完全无法相提并论，但卡卡西却全然无法忽视它，就好像它是一片连绵不断的海。卡卡西想说些什么，可是面对这样的海，一个人又能说些什么呢？

带土到底经历了什么？卡卡西想，这两年——

那片汪洋的海却像汁水一样轻易地枯竭了。在卡卡西的大脑反应过来之前，他的身体已经先一步被久久积压的警惕所调动，避开了带土伸过来的手。他看到带土脸上的神情在瞬间笼上一层阴霾，用他完全没有预料到的速度和力道扣住了他的手腕，一阵酸麻无力立刻涌向了手心，卡卡西只来得及挣动一下。

“他们把你训练得真好啊，卡卡西。你的铭牌在哪里？让我想想……一条忠心耿耿的狗，脖子上吗？”

他的声音嘶哑又低沉，其中蕴含的讽刺近乎实质，他一边说着，一边不由分说地扯下了卡卡西高高拉起的衣领，被遮掩的脖颈暴露在空气之中，咽喉之下，一道没有缺口、完美闭合的金属圆环，正顺从地卡在那里。

“……哈！”带土尖锐地讽笑了一声，他先前的冷静与自持又好像从未存在过，半边脸颊上的伤口因为他激烈的情绪抽动扭曲，显现出令人心悸的可怖与阴沉；他的声音嘶哑，高声说话时就好像石块在砂纸上摩擦，“别说你那口守护者特有的腔调了，连狗牌的位置都这么不出所料，你跟流水线生产的有什么区别？裹上包装就可以直接投入使用——”

在带土单手扯下他的衣领之时，卡卡西另一手已经弓起。他在带土的压制下半侧过身，被扣住腕部的那只手反攥住对方，准备用肩部与手肘的力量掀翻带土，摆脱被拘禁在角落的现状；但带土的回击同样干脆利落，他单手顶住了卡卡西的腰部，紧接着肩背用力，顺势将卡卡西粗暴地按在了墙上。

一切都发生在一瞬间，浴帘在这次交锋中被强硬地扯了下来，哗啦啦地堆积在地上。后肩被撞击的闷痛还未抵达脑海，一阵眩晕已经袭向了卡卡西的大脑。卡卡西感觉到他的额头狠狠撞在了坚硬的墙壁上，意识跟着有一瞬的空白，又似乎没有；他来不及应付这阵疼痛，单腿往后一绊，却并未勾到预想中的腿骨，反倒是膝弯处被迫一弯，同样磕在了冰冷的墙面上。

他闷哼了一声，身体因此向下一跪。带土从后边紧紧地压上来，他屈膝顶住了卡卡西的膝盖，将对方的双手交叠扣紧，用力往上一提，硬生生地把他压制在了原地。

门外传来了一阵急促的脚步声，门把手被按压到底，用力拧动了几次。鼬的声音跟着传来，他制止了迪达拉，在外面询问道：“卡卡西先生？没事吧？”

带土压得很紧，卡卡西甚至觉得呼吸有些不畅，他挣动了几下，同时微微仰起头，抬高音量回答道：“没事！”

然而带土却对这些充耳不闻，好像此刻除了卡卡西以外，一切都与他无关一般。他把卡卡西压得更紧了一些，冷笑着说：“你不是优秀的要命吗？在车上观察我们的模样……哈……你为了基地那群人卖命的样子有多可笑，你没照过镜子吗？卡卡西？”

“……”

卡卡西突然停止了挣扎。他浑身一冷，同时却又感到一阵令人费解的头晕目眩。他一直在看我，卡卡西不费吹灰之力就得到了这个结论，他想，带土一直在看我……他调整后视镜不是为了方便观察，而是一直……

鼬似乎又在外面说了什么，卡卡西没有听清。他的注意力完全被凑在耳边的声音吸引了，带土的声音重新变得低哑与轻柔，讽刺一扫而空；他感觉到带土枕着自己的肩膀，说话的气息温柔地倾吐在他的耳边，仿佛情人间柔情蜜意的轻声低语……

“最后一个问题，卡卡西。”带土说，“把一个人训练成一条狗……需要多久？”

但询问者显然并不在意卡卡西的回答。温热的气息在问话后很快远去，带土离开了他的后背，甚至连对他的束缚都松懈了许多。他的语气回归了最初的平静，卡卡西听到带土说：“你要拒绝我，就彻底一点。”

“猎犬的本事要是只有这么点，早就死在哪个不知名的角落了。挣脱背后束缚的方法你不可能没学过，只靠蛮力挣扎……用这种不咸不淡的方式，你是在小看谁？”

“……”

沉寂蔓延在狭小的空间里，只剩下一道属于自己的呼吸声。如果不是带土的身体仍然半贴着自己，卡卡西甚至要怀疑后面是否有人。他没有说话，也没有反抗，半分钟后，带土的手垂下来，撩起他的衣服，从下而上探了进去。

带土温热的手掌贴上了他的腹部，卡卡西紧绷的肌肉颤动了两下，最终慢慢地放松，驯服地靠在了带土的手心里。于是他感觉到那双手捏住了衣服的下摆，卡卡西配合地抬手，让带土脱掉了自己的上衣。

腰带、裤子，他很快就变得一丝不挂，赤裸裸地站在隔间里。带土的气息短暂地离开了，冰冷的水流突兀地浇在卡卡西的身上，他打了个哆嗦，感觉自己的身体因此又变凉了一些。

带土只是简单地打湿了他的身体，他感到黏稠的乳液滴落在背上，顺着肌肉的纹理往下滑，带来微微的痒意。然后是带土的手了贴上来，一时之间成了他此刻拥有的唯一热源。那双手截住了乳液，就好像是用体温将它们融化一般，缓慢地揉搓成了泡沫。自肩胛到后背，有一瞬间卡卡西有些怀疑是不是自己误会了带土的意思，但滚烫的热源很快紧贴着他的皮肤，从两边的腰侧滑向了小腹。他像是获得了一个来自背后的拥抱，被带土用双手扣进了怀里。

他隔着一层泡沫接触到了带土裸露的肌肤，才意识到带土刚才脱了衣服。而那双手也没有停留，多余的乳液和泡沫被它们掬在手中，煽情地抚过他的身体；它们贴得很紧，就好像一秒都不想离开卡卡西的身体，连肌肉下的肋骨都仿佛被一根根仔细地抚摸，直至它们触到胸口，第一次碰到了高度上的阻碍。

他觉得自己的胸肌在被往上用力推挤……卡卡西只是向下扫了一眼，立刻移开了视线。柔软的泡沫和变形的肌肉，这种暗示光是看一眼就已经足够了。但带土的动作显然只是刚刚开始，他的动作不大，也并不算用力，他的双手上移，肌肉就如同被挤压的水袋一般，被掌控在了他的手中。他上下揉搓着手里的肌肉，但这种揉搓已从涂抹泡沫变成了另一种意义的揉搓，他的手指微微分开，卡卡西的乳头不知何时已经充血，在滑动间无可避免地落入了带土的指缝。

卡卡西能听到自己的呼吸变得凌乱。乳头被带土的手指掐夹拧动，带来一种诡异奇妙的痛感。明明带土的动作已经明显到了这个地步，可是他的呼吸还是那么平稳，卡卡西想，就好像他真的只是毫无欲念地在替自己清理身体……

……一直都是这样。从以前就是这样，卡卡西尽力压制住自己的呼吸，试图像过去那样维护住自己的形象。那时候是多大？带土总是抱着一只篮球，像一只熊一样从后边扑上来，猝不及防地挂在他的身上。那不只是记忆里单薄的一幕画面，他还记得从背后渗过来的温度，带土汗津津地手臂揽着他的脖子，他闻到柑橘与汗水的味道。带土在他耳边咋咋呼呼地汇报着今天的战况，他什么都没听到，只听到从他嘴里溜出来的一叠串的卡卡西。直至他忍无可忍地伸手拍掉带土手中的篮球……不是的、当然不是因为汗水和聒噪。卡卡西想，那都是嘴上逞强，他只是怕再多一秒，他都可能会忍不住亲一亲身边的带土。

带土不轻不重地捏着他的乳尖，好像这个部位需要进行重点清洗。从痛感里逐渐有了一丝微弱的快感，卡卡西觉得他的每一个动作都扯动着大脑里的一根不知名的神经。这份轻微的刺激让他脑海里的回忆越发不可收拾，他想到带土毫不在意地把换下的球衣丢给他，喊着求他帮忙收拾，自己兵荒马乱地套着一件短袖。少年的腰腹也有着属于青春的朝气，看起来漂亮又柔韧，卡卡西捏着手里的球衣，甚至冒出一丝将它偷回家去的念头。带土在他的梦里出现过多少次呢？他们赤裸裸地拥抱在一起，互相抚摸、像出生的小狗一样滚在一起，舔舐着对方的脸颊与脖颈……但现在的一切，比他青春最最恶劣的幻想都要过之不及。

他知道带土一定察觉到了自己的身体反应。因为一声哼笑从带土的胸腔里闷闷地滚出来。一种时隔多年的秘密被发现的羞耻骤然而降，卡卡西现在倒是渴求一阵冰冷的水了，那或许能让节节攀升的体温下降一些。但清理还未完成，带土的手离开他的胸口，摩擦过他的肩膀，顺着胳膊一路下滑，黏糊糊的、沾满泡沫的手指，轻松地挤进了他握紧的手心之中。带土掰开了他的拳头，把手指插入他的指缝，缓慢地摩挲着。那好像很有色情意味，但又好像没有。带土靠在他的肩膀上，他垂着眼，一根一根地细致地清洗着卡卡西的手指，如同在打扫珍贵且易碎的宝物。为什么……卡卡西抖着呼吸，他感觉到自己的阴茎已经彻底勃起，急切地想要获得一点抚慰。卡卡西茫然地想，为什么连这种动作，都能做得如此暧昧与煽情呢？

他被带土轻轻往前推了一些，上半身因此前倾，靠向了墙壁上。他的确需要一些冰凉的东西，这面墙壁就成了干渴者的救命之水。他把自己滚烫的额头贴在墙上，刚才撞到的伤处带来一阵微微的阵痛，让他获得了聊胜于无的一丝清醒。他感觉到带土的手落在他的腿上，从鼠蹊处一绕而过，若有似无的避过了他的阴茎，挤进了他的腿根。带土半跪下去，一寸寸地替卡卡西清洗着身体，直至泡沫打遍了全身，他才重新站了起来。

身后的热源再一次离开了。他听到水声与挤压乳液的声音，大概是带土洗了手，又重新挤了一些什么。带土的身体贴上来，一条腿挤进了他的双腿之间，迫使他整个人贴向墙壁。他感觉到一根硬邦邦的东西顶在自己的腿边，但势均力敌没让他好受多少，因为带土正一下下地、用腿摩擦着他的阴茎。

“呃、唔……带土……”

滑腻与柔韧的触感挤压着柱身，而龟头却被迫贴上冰冷坚硬的墙体。卡卡西的腰情不自禁地抖了一下，他有些腿软，伸手想攥住带土的手臂，却被带土温和地拒绝了。

“别动，卡卡西。”带土将他的头稍稍按低一些，轻柔地揉搓着他的发丝。

……他只能咬着牙忍耐。带土的手指很温柔，就像生怕弄疼他一样，慢腾腾地揉出泡沫，再用手指顺过每一根发丝。带土曾经也玩过他的头发，但回忆只能够卡卡西的脑海里一闪而过，他的注意力完全被下半身难耐的折磨钩住了。带土稍稍抬高了一些膝盖，顶弄过卡卡西的会阴，又巧妙地向前微微施压，将卡卡西的阴茎压在了墙壁与肉体之间。温度带来的刺激固然要命，却又始终只能说是隔靴搔痒；卡卡西迫切地渴望真正的接触，他感觉到前列腺液正从顶端缓慢地渗出，他的手指虚握了两下，想要自己摆脱这个困境……带土在这时候轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵。

带土用气音轻声地说：“……听话，卡卡西。”

……于是卡卡西的手最终只是扶住了墙壁。他闭上眼，煎熬地等待着结束。施加在他身上的朦胧的快感，有一瞬间把他带回了过去的梦境，又在下一时刻将他抛回漫长的现实。快感极慢地在他的腰胯间积蓄，他只能用颤抖的呼吸一遍遍安抚自己。他等了多久？不太清楚……面前的墙壁已经被他的体温熨成了暖的，因此当冷水再次落在他的身上时，就骤然打破了迷幻的等待。

卡卡西浑身都颤抖了一下，阴茎弹跳了几下，最终只是吐出一片透明的黏液，没能射出来。他在断断续续滚下的水流中艰难地呼吸，难捱地期待着泡沫被洗净后会发生的事。冰冷的水很快回温，粘腻的泡沫顺着水流一滚而下，离开了他的身体。周围逐渐泛起蒸腾的雾气，带土关上了淋浴器，与此同时，另一手的手指按在了他身后的入口。

他的手指慢慢地挤进去，说不上粗暴，却绝对称得上不容拒绝。稚嫩的软肉抗拒地推挤着他，卡卡西试图放松自己，却无从违背身体的意愿。手指逐渐深入紧闭的内腔，卡卡西感觉到它在里边生疏地摸索揉动，似乎是只敢用指腹四处探索。但这并没有让他觉得好受，异物搅动的异样感让他下意识深呼吸，这又使得后穴的肌肉收缩，反倒让局面变得进退两难。

没有给他更多调整的机会，带土凑过来，伸手握住了他的阴茎。他缓慢地撸动了几下，很快就掌握了诀窍，寻觅到了卡卡西的敏感点。在带土又一次用力撸动时，卡卡西从鼻腔里哼出了一声绵长的呻吟。他想制止带土，又想要更多的快感，一时之间不清楚自己究竟想要什么，只好握紧了带土的手腕。卡卡西不是没有自慰过，当然知道自己喜欢什么；缓慢地、轻柔地摩擦固然可以带来高潮，却很少能让他获得充盈的满足感。他也不太热衷于刺激龟头……他更喜欢用力地、稍显粗暴地握紧阴茎，从一次次完整的撸动中获得层叠累积的、规律的快感。而现在替他抚慰自己的人是带土……他有点顾不上身体内部的异动了，带土手臂圈着他，他能感受到对方的肌肉正随着动作一下下地紧绷，他的眼前突然闪过夏日的篮球场，篮球自球筐落下，在地面弹跳了两下，落入带土的手中，于是带土微微一跳，再次将篮球抛投出去；卡卡西在一边看着他进行枯燥的练习，手臂弯出的角度不停变化……

身体内部骤然传来一阵陌生的酸胀感，他明明离高潮还有一段距离，此刻却不由自主地弓起腰背，从喉底滚出几声难以自制的呻吟。视觉和听觉都被短暂地剥离，他的脑袋里只剩下夏日耀眼的阳光，剧烈、炎热到泛白的阳光；暖流从腰胯流向四肢百骸，让他觉得浑身的骨头都一阵发软。他大口喘息了一声，近乎眩晕地向前倒去。明晃晃的白光逐渐褪去，他感受到带土钳着他的身体，才没让自己滑到地上去。

他垂着头大口喘息，看到带土捏着自己半勃的阴茎，黏稠的精液正从他的指缝间缓慢地流下去；他听到滴答声，还听到带土亲昵地叫着他的名字。他在恍惚间似乎闻到了柑橘的香味……身后的手指突然抽出，卡卡西甚至不知道它们什么时候加到了三根。他含糊地呻吟了一声，身后的穴肉轻微收缩了一下，居然感到一丝无法言说的空虚。

好在带土没有让他久等，滚烫的、坚硬的柱体在他的臀缝间滑动了几下，留下一片潮湿黏稠的触感。他的臀肉被分开，紧接着龟头抵在入口处，尝试着挤入进去。

撕裂、胀痛、被强行撑开的感觉让卡卡西绷紧了身体，嘶哑地呻吟了一声。

“……呃——！带土……”

他的手指在墙面上胡乱抓挠了几下，宛如溺水之人无用的自救。被撑到极限的穴肉很快就支撑不住一般痉挛起来，带土只好退出一些，再缓慢地顶入。他清晰地感到圆润的龟头破开抽搐的内壁，伞状的肉冠又在退出时卡在穴口。像是眩晕到极致的微弱哼声控制不住地从他喉底飘出来，他试图咬住嘴唇，才意识到自己没有丝毫力气。

太深了……难道那种地方的神经是和全身连接在一起的吗？带土到底进入到什么程度了，我的体内原来可以埋入这么长的东西吗？卡卡西在混乱的迷蒙中被带土握住了手。那只手从手背和他十指相扣，然后握着它搂住了卡卡西的腰胯。他把卡卡西的身体往自己的方向压了一些，阴茎总算彻底塞入了卡卡西的体内。

“嗯——带、嗯……带土……”卡卡西断断续续地说，“还、还没……吗……太深、呃……到底……”

“全部进去了。”

带土带着他的手，轻轻按压着他的小腹，好像在想知道自己进到了何种程度。这动作又带出了卡卡西一阵颤抖的呻吟；带土停下手，反倒是卡卡西闭着眼，再一次确认般的抚摸过自己的腹部。

没有异常，一切都很好……有一瞬间卡卡西都要佩服自己天赋异禀了。他还没来得及告诉带土没问题，埋在他的体内的阴茎先一步抽动了起来。坚硬的柱体抽出去大半，又用力地撞了进来，肉冠不由分说碾过内壁，再次带来了那种陌生的酸胀感。难以忍耐的快感自尾椎一路上窜，如潮水般汹涌地冲刷过他的脑海。他原本以为是排斥的痉挛，此时却渴求更多一般，欢欣鼓舞地吞咽着带土的阴茎——

“哈啊……！带土、等……”

他的请求显然没有被接受；也不可能被接受。他很好、他有快感，于是带土再没有克制，把卡卡西重新压回墙壁上，用力操干起来。

那是和抚慰阴茎全然不同的快感，带土每一次抽插顶撞的力道和角度总是出其不意，他或许也还不熟悉这份感觉。连绵、尖锐、酸麻与胀痛，这些矛盾的感觉交融在一起，居然形成了让人欲罢不能的甘美与酥麻；濒临窒息的深度与不可掌控的恐慌迫使卡卡西紧紧抓着带土的手，他成了在暴风雨中的一叶扁舟、成了悬崖边生长的细枝，恐惧和妄图战胜灾祸的激情将他的大脑与快感捆绑在一起，除了哑声呻吟外别无选择。

“带土……哈啊、啊……！嗯——”

他很想克制一下自己的声音，至少别在带土面前叫得这么浪荡不堪。但尝试只换来了带土更加迅猛的进攻，甚至于他觉得带土像刚才一样，已经迅速掌握了对付他的诀窍；清醒与混沌再没有什么区别，他残存的、没有沉溺于性爱的意识想要看一看带土，然而他在耸动中才偏过头，带土就扣紧了他的胯骨，更加用力地将阴茎撞进去。卡卡西只看到了角落布满水雾的全身镜，隐约能看出了带土形状优美的后背。他们的身体交叠在一起，但动作间还是能看到带土搂着他，像是捉着一片涌动的、银色的湖水。

随后炸开的白光淹没了他，他在漫长的高潮中感觉带土低下了头，将额头抵在了自己的颈骨上；他的双手抱得很紧，将卡卡西死死地钉在自己的怀抱里，仿佛有一阵无能无力的绝望涌过他。

一切结束之后，很久都没有人说话。

由于不确定尺寸，鼬贴心地多拿了几套衣物。带土和卡卡西各自穿上衣服，最大限度地分占了淋浴间的两个角落，就好像刚才紧紧相拥的人并非他们。卡卡西拉高衣领，遮住了脖颈上的铭牌。他沉默地感受着酸软的四肢，抬眼看了看另一边的带土。

带土却连一个眼神都没有给他。他弯腰拎起了近乎全湿的外套，摸索着从口袋里找出了烟。烟盒被浸湿了一半，未沾上水的部分也因潮湿成了软塌塌的一片，里面的烟自然也没能逃过一劫。他拣了一支看起来还算完好的叼在嘴里，一手护着打火机的火苗，尝试着点燃它。

火焰升腾而起，舔舐过烟草，又被潮湿吓退，只来得及烧出一点微弱的火星。带土微微眯起眼睛，打火机在他手中变换了一下方向，他的拇指正欲更大力气地按下去，卡卡西就在这时一步跨过堆积在地上的浴帘，一拳揍在了带土脸上。打火机猛地飞出去摔在地上，磕碰出啪地一声，燃起的火苗迅速熄灭在了满地的积水中。他用得力气极大，带土因此趔趄了一下，往后撞在门上。

带土完好的那半边脸很快红成一片，甚至有些发肿。他的脸上却还是没什么表情，就连因为疼痛而应激性的扭曲都不曾出现。被他咬在嘴里的烟嘴很快染上了淡淡的血粉色，带土的嘴唇抿动了几下，把烟吐在了一边。他的舌头在嘴里转过一圈，又吐出一口带血的唾沫。

他正过脸，终于看向了卡卡西。那张脸上没有愤怒、也没有疑惑，卡卡西看着他的眼睛，那只是纯粹没有波澜的暗沉的河，唯一所能得知的，只有它们在看着自己这一事实。

卡卡西同样注视着他。水声在偶尔的偶尔砸出一声清脆的滴答，每一声间隔中又好像藏着已经远去的两年。他的内心恍然升起一股巨大的悲哀，浇熄了毫无来由的愤怒。

……他又有什么立场，有什么必要生气？

他想获得的是过去的带土，但他已经消失了。卡卡西想，在最开始他就知道，可他没有拒绝……

他向着带土走近了一步，一手插进带土黑色粗粝的头发里，另一手贴在带土脸上，拇指从带土下唇上的血迹抹过，按在那道撕裂的伤疤上，缓慢地来回摩挲。那道疤痕又像是被重新撕裂，再次渗出了血液；卡卡西的视线从他的眼神落到他的嘴唇，又放过每一处局部，端详着带土的脸，像是想从他的脸上找到过去的蛛丝马迹，想要找到刚才从背后拥上来的、浓郁与纯粹的、来自过去的带土的气息……

那张泛着汗水与阳光的脸，已经彻彻底底地不见了。他垂下眼，不得不承认这一事实。在他眼前的只是一张平静、内敛、损毁了一半的脸。那张脸就这样带着半边凹凸不平的疤痕，毫无违和地和狭窄潮湿的昏暗融合在一起，静静地凝视着他。

……

把一个人训练成一条狗……只需要一年零三个月。

卡卡西凑过去，闭着眼吻住了带土。他把舌头探得很深，在带土的口腔里仔细地、用力地探寻过去，仿佛在用自己的舌尖寻觅虚幻的柑橘味，又好像只是想把浓郁的血腥气舔舐干净。他尝到苦涩缱绻的烟味，感觉到带土抬手扣住了他的后脑，品味到截然相反的纵容与强制。呼吸与舌头交缠在一起，那道撕裂下唇的锋利的伤疤，在这场亲吻中柔软地蹭着他的嘴唇。

他的手指轻轻摸索着带土沾染潮气的发丝，在恍若没有终结的吻中，他无力地想，可是为什么再次爱上一个人……

好像不需要时间呢？


	4. 三、雪国

阶梯之间回荡着轻微的足音，卡卡西转过拐角，抬头望向了带土的背影。他兀自走在前面，两手插在裤兜里，头微微垂着，又成了那副内敛与沉默的模样。黑色的上衣并不算太合身，肩背紧紧地绷出了肌肉的线条；卡卡西的眼前几乎下意识地闪过了松垮搭在少年身上的白T恤。

他想起了曾经的带土。汗珠从少年乱糟糟的头发滚过后颈，落入空荡荡的衣领，在后背晕出一片扩大的水痕。他会抱着球，毫无顾忌地拽着T恤的领口抹掉额头的汗。听队友说话的时候眼神很专注，亮闪闪的，会笑、会伸手和他们一一击掌，会因为女孩们的叫声转过头，然后红着脸不好意思地运球就位……曾经的带土和现在的区别如此之大，卡卡西想，他喜欢带土又是从什么时候开始的？

弄不清楚。他早就习惯了带土的陪伴和依赖，等意识到的时候，目光早就挪不开了。但现在呢？这个问题从那个吻后就始终萦绕在他的心底。眼前的这个人和过去的带土有哪怕一分相像吗？嗓音、走路的步伐、裸露的一小片皱巴巴的侧脸……带土已经站在了楼梯的顶点，他侧身按着把手，在开门之前偏过头，居高临下地看了卡卡西一眼。

依然是平静与难以捉摸的暗流，他的瞳仁是漆黑的，仿佛任何一丝光都不能从中逃逸。即便是这样的角度，卡卡西仍然觉得那一眼像是平视着望入他的心底。他垂下眼，避过了带土的目光，迈步向上走去。记忆中抱着球的少年突然放开手，那只球在地上在地上弹跳了几下，滚到了他的脚边。卡卡西顺着少年裸露的小腿看上去，看到了一张稚嫩与平静的脸，漆黑的瞳仁嵌在眼眶里，蕴含着幽深与冷酷，正直勾勾地看着他。

……他踏上了最后一级台阶，带土于是替他打开了门，等候在一边。卡卡西不着痕迹地瞥了一眼对方，迈步踏入门中，与身边的带土擦身而过；脑海中的少年也在此时转过身，只留给他一个捉不住的背影与眼神。

他抿紧唇，再一次不可抑制地询问自己：他们的差距那么大，明明没有任何一丝相像，身边的这个人又为什么……能够渐渐取代那个带土呢？

“总算来……怎么回事啊这脸？”

诧异的询问骤然打断了他的思绪，迪达拉舒展着两条手臂，不三不四地搭着沙发靠背上，一个人就霸占了一整条沙发。他听到开门声，把头往后一靠，后仰着准备埋汰带土来得够慢，但他在看到卡卡西的瞬间就一个鲤鱼打挺，垂着双手趴在靠背上。

角落的几人闻声望了过来。鼬原本就站在门边，他从卡卡西手中接过未用上的衣物，视线在两人的额头与脸颊逡巡了一遍，同样用眼神询问究竟是怎么回事。卡卡西和他对视了一眼，一时不知该如何回答，只好无言地摇了摇头。

“我打的。”

带土的声音在他身后响起，沙哑粗粝的嗓音低低的，明明隔着许多距离，却又像是带着湿热的气息、贴着他的耳畔滚过。卡卡西在一瞬间就因此回想起了刚才发生的一切，他的后背感到一阵幻觉般的拥抱与热度……他下意识往侧边让了一步，视野的边缘就突兀地闪过了一道锐利的光。

屋内唯一的女性神色沉静，她一无所觉般抬手，重新握住了轮椅的握柄。

……是刀片的反光。

卡卡西立刻得出了结论。一位陌生人、额头带着来历不明的瘀伤……在病毒肆虐的末日里，已经足够让人产生戒备。是带土的话替他解了围。

这里不再只有他们二人，情势不明在他的脑中敲响了警铃。不能再像刚才那样随意走神了……卡卡西克制住转头去看带土的欲望，暂时收敛起了乱成一团的思绪。他的视线在那双白皙的手上短暂地停留了一秒，又往左看去，望向了轮椅中的男人。

那人有一头显眼的红发，肤色在炽烈的艳红中显得尤为苍白。淡色的嘴唇可以称得上毫无血色，即使他的脸上没有什么表情，也很难看出戾气与凶恶。他与身后的女性一起出现时，如果不是刚才的那一道光，卡卡西想，他们简直就是一副苦难的画像……

卡卡西望了一眼他膝盖以下空荡荡的裤管，又不着痕迹地移开了视线。在这种时期，这类人或许能在基地内好好生存，但要在基地外活下来却并不轻松。是带土的朋友吗？既然他们和五号基地有联络，又为什么不让他留在基地内？

鼬让他亲自确认他们的立场，但目前所有的讯息全然无法导向确定的答案。带土所说的“我们什么都不是”……

“你打的？你打他干嘛，嗯，之前还急匆匆去救人……”迪达拉扫了几眼卡卡西额头上的淤青，又去瞥带土红成一片的侧脸，他扯起嘴角，似是而非地夸了一句，“下手还挺狠的啊！嗯。”

“小南，长门。”鼬站在卡卡西身侧，简短地介绍后，他低声询问，“有受伤吗？”

“……谢谢，”卡卡西轻声道谢，“没有受伤，不过带土的脸……”

“好了，”长门打断了他们的窃窃私语，“过来开会。”

卡卡西原本以为会是小南推他前进，然而他却自己推着轮椅，率先前往了侧边的会议室。只留给在场的人一个消瘦的背影。

小南和迪达拉已经跟了进去，鼬对着卡卡西礼貌一笑，同样走向了侧屋。卡卡西的视线扫过四周，意欲坐下等待，带土的声音却恰到好处地制止了他。

“你也过来。”

如果他现在还穿着那身风衣，衣服的下摆一定会因为他的步伐而随风翻动，卡卡西不由地想。带土只是匆匆丢下了那句话，就自顾自快步走向了会议室，好像完全不在乎卡卡西会不会跟上、又是否能够跟上。和他们最开始见面的场景几乎一样，接下来他是不是应该停在门边，握着门把手回头催促？明明是截然不同的人，他又为什么能够在短短半天内，迅速掌握带土的行为轨迹——

带土的手已经快要搭上把手，没有时间再让他过多的犹豫，卡卡西几步跟上带土，一前一后地进了会议室。

长门看了一眼卡卡西，没有出声反对。

室内的白板上贴着地图与数张信笺，杂乱的笔记分布在纸张的缝隙间，似乎记录着一些时间与数据。几张照片同样被隐蔽在纸张背后，卡卡西绕过圆桌，在带土身边坐下，他的眼神状似无意地从白板上滑开，拍摄的内容却留在了他的脑海。

沾满血污的手。针管、绷带、散落在地上的手术刀……

他很熟悉那种皮肤的质感，惨白、暗黄、尸斑，上面会覆盖脓液和干涸的黑点。指甲一般会拥有极不寻常的损毁，指骨断裂的可能性也极大……是属于丧尸的手。

他们在研究丧尸？卡卡西推测到，但在座的人与他脑海中医疗人员的形象实在难以匹配。况且解剖丧尸显然需要高规格的防护服与实验室，绝不是一间普通住所能够拥有的。

是从基地流落的照片吗？是交换、挟持、还是合作？他的心中转过几个猜测，又情不自禁看向了身边的带土，仿佛从带土身上就能求得想要的明证。但带土只是面无表情地坐在那里，双手抱臂，等着会议的开始。

“蝎走之前察觉附近的尸潮有汇聚的趋势。”长门说，“这附近的人为活动很频繁，即便这里不是最终的汇聚地点，我们也处在尸潮的必经之路上。好在还有两个月的安全撤离时间，目前不用太过在意——”

“等等！”迪达拉说，“走之前？”

“他和飞段去了五号基地。角都需要协助。”长门回答。

“他那儿能有什么急事啊！嗯！他原来不就是专门卖点和狗有关的情报吗？现在也就是找找大蛇丸，不还是他老本行吗？”迪达拉不满地嚷道，“而且还有鬼鲛帮忙！嗯。”

……大蛇丸？

H3型猎犬最首要的任务，就是追踪与大蛇丸有关的任何讯息。也正因此，各个基地内一直流传着大蛇丸手中拥有完美疫苗的谣传。但他与纲手曾聊过此事，完美疫苗这种事根本就不存在。大蛇丸只不过掌握着初代病毒的第一手讯息……而那是否能对已变异的病毒起效，仍然是个未知数。

吸引各基地上级的，与其说是他手中的研究资料，不如说是大蛇丸本人表现出的才能。他和志村团藏曾暗中研究病毒多年，却一直将它维持在可控的毒性下；直至病毒变异、叛乱发生，团藏被杀、研究所损毁，病毒泄露……

带土他们呢？……被五号基地雇佣？那几张照片是追踪大蛇丸时获得的现场留证？

如果是雇佣关系，卡卡西想，就可以解释迪达拉的身份，但是长门——

椅脚在地上划出短而尖锐地一声响，好像是在尖刻地抗议这场才刚开始的会议太过冗长。卡卡西偏头看向带土，他给了自己的双腿一片更为开阔的空间，此时正将一条腿横跨着搭上另一条腿，又在摩擦声的余音中半垂下头，百无聊赖地玩着手里小小的铁块。

打火机在他的手心里变戏法似的转过一圈，又被他握在手心里。他用拇指磕开打火机盖又随意扣上，有一搭没一搭地敲出几声清脆的咔哒声。

然而会议只是短暂地被打断，只有迪达拉习以为常地翻了一个白眼。卡卡西从带土身上移开视线，发觉其余三人像是完全未注意到这一幕。鼬对迪达拉说：“鬼鲛最擅长的领域还是武力。蝎曾经是孤身一人的流浪者，在单独行动上很有经验，要想寻找大蛇丸的踪迹，蝎的帮助是必不可少的。”

他转头看向长门，疑惑道：“为什么飞段也要去？形势严重到这个地步吗？”

“有人盯上了我们在REF05的据点。”小南说。

主要据点果然是在REF05吗……卡卡西思忖到。他身边的鼬在听到这个答案时，不出所料地叹了一口气。

“喂喂、那群渣滓就更加不用怕了吧！鬼鲛和角都还搞不定吗？嗯，这次到底是有多少人啊！”迪达拉一拍桌子站起身，他双手撑在桌上，大声道，“我说长门，你也再多招点人啊，我们就是吃亏在人太少，嗯。总是被这群人弄得两头跑……”

不会是官方。卡卡西想，流浪者之间的互相争斗吗？

他还没来得及多加推测，迪达拉却突然一抬手，指向了他斜角的卡卡西：“这猎犬不错，嗯，还是带土的熟人。H3型的，品质也有保障，嗯！干脆就拉他入伙——”

“……”卡卡西全然没料到话题会转到自己身上。他怔愣了一秒，视线从迪达拉转向长门，正碰上了长门看过来的眼神。

“你是猎犬？”

“……对。”

“隶属于哪个基地？”

没有回答。答案正刻在他脖颈的铭牌上，被拉起的衣领遮盖住。得益于一年多的教导，卡卡西对现状已有了模糊的猜测，至少他们和守护者不是敌对关系。但要在如此短暂的接触时间内主动暴露自己所属的基地，实在有违猎犬的训练。

“我们想要和一号基地取得联系。”小南同样望向他，语气称不上是温柔，但不难听出其中的请求之意，“这片地段的病毒样本我们已经采集了不少，但分析需要他们的帮助。REF05地域的有效情报可以作为分析结果的交换。尽快研究出成品疫苗，是我们所有人的愿望……没错吧？”

……他们真的在解剖丧尸。有一瞬间，卡卡西突兀地感到一阵后怕。他头一次暂时把听到的讯息先丢到了一边，反而专注起了这种细节。这明明和猎犬的觉悟背道而驰，但他的脑袋里却只能盘旋着一个念头：他们真的在解剖丧尸，没有防护服，没有实验室，他们真的有做什么保护措施吗？他简直看到了带土面无表情地拎着手术刀，任凭脓液与血溅上他的脸颊。他想到最一开始的时候，带土推着他的后背让他上车，那种毫无顾忌接触自己的态度；还有面对可能感染的自己时，出现在小南指缝间、又转瞬间消失的刀片——

组织的人数过少，是单纯因为招收得不多？还是因为多数已经死去？带土脸上的伤……

咔哒。

带土依然垂着头，玩着手里的打火机。那一声声清脆的响动好像有着神秘的节奏，又好像完全没有规律。卡卡西的思绪就这样被重新拽了回来，他意识到自己屏息了两秒。

……考虑那些毫无意义，他的臆想中也有过多夸大与牵强的成分。卡卡西垂下眼，迅速拾回了自己的理智。所以……他们是流浪者，但选择用这种方式与官方合作，目的是研制成品疫苗。

猎犬，贩卖猎犬情报的捕犬人，被同伴放弃之人，独自行动的流浪者……擅长使用刀片的女性，失去双腿的首领。虽然不尽完善，但卡卡西很快就整理出了已知的讯息。各式各样不同派系的人汇聚在一起……是因为同伴的身份，才无法正式加入官方吗？还是他们本身没有加入官方的意愿？

“……我能看看样本吗？”卡卡西说，“所以你们……在研究病毒？这里难道有实验室吗？”

他转头看向白板，直白地用眼神示意自己已经看到了照片，他停顿了一下，又问：“……你们有解剖室？”

“对啊，我们打通了阁楼，嗯。”迪达拉刚才就跌坐回了椅子里，这时插话道，“隔壁车库就是解剖室，你有兴趣？嗯，只要长门同意，我现在就带你过去看看……”

“没必要。”带土突然说。

“为什么没必要？”长门说，“看过数据与样本，他才能做决定。”

“因为他不会帮你。”带土停下了手里的动作，他抬眼看向长门，“我们也不需要他帮忙。”

“这是和一号基地建立联系的最快方法。”长门平静地说，“他不会帮我们？这是他的意思，还是你的意思？”

“别一次次地替别人做决定，带土。我们需要他的帮助，他也一样会做出自己的选择。”长门说完，就不再去看带土，他对迪达拉说，“你带他过去——”

带土抬起手，一把按住了迪达拉的肩膀。他看着长门：“我没有替他做决定。因为我不打算再放他回基地了，就这么简单。”

卡卡西对这个回答始料未及，他想要询问原因，但在看到带土的神情时，问句又被吞了回去。带土正专注地盯着长门，平静地等待着一场争锋相对。卡卡西自己都不明白，他为什么这么了解两年未见的带土……他几乎立刻就知道，此时的带土不会回答他，只会完完全全地忽视除了长门以外的任何人。

“他是猎犬，带土，你应该知道H3型猎犬有多稀有，至少在现阶段，基地很重视他们。”长门的声音冷了下去，“你要留下他我无所谓，但在此之前，让他帮我们联络一号基地。我已经让步够多了，我们靠自己已经做了多少？你是不知道提取病毒样本的流程吗？小南差点感染的事你已经忘了？光靠我们能分析病毒吗？还是你想把这些样本长途跋涉地送到五号基地去？别幼稚了！”

如果不是失去了双腿，卡卡西毫不怀疑这个虚弱的男人会站起来，一声声质问带土。但其实是坐是站也没什么差别，他的脸上隐约像是酝酿着一场风暴，又好像只有一场绵绵的阴雨。长门的声音又高了一些：“事情不符合你的预期发展就大发脾气？你几岁了？你对安全基地的偏见我已经忍够了，弥彦的理想你是不是都忘了——”

“长门。”小南低声说。

自卡卡西见到她开始，她就一直维持着冷静与自持，好像生来就没有感情，将来也不会有。但此刻她的脸上却明明白白地展露出一些柔软的悲伤，她的声音很轻，却成功拦下了长门失控的怒火。

会议室里弥漫着死一般的寂静，没有人说话，也没有人知道该说些什么。卡卡西看了看始终一言不发的带土，他的脸色阴郁，却看不出一丝反驳的意味。他脸上的每一道伤疤都好像浸润着痛苦与恨意，像狂徒、死囚，像步入了最无力挽回的绝路。可是那些痛苦又仿佛来自一片无从追究的虚无，卡卡西原本以为他会大打出手、会愤然离去、会做些什么来发泄无处可去的情绪……但他只是突然站起来，平淡地问鼬：“还有烟吗？”

“……有，在外面。”鼬看了一眼带土，他站起身，又意味不明地看了一眼卡卡西。

会议室的门打开又关上，沉闷依然盘踞在屋里。最终是长门冷硬地对小南说：“我们也走吧。”

小南于是跟上去。长门已经出了屋子，小南在门边停下脚步，转头对卡卡西说：“希望你考虑一下我们提到的事。”

卡卡西点头。

小南同样颔首，算是表达了自己的歉意与谢意，她跟上长门，也离开了。

迪达拉撇了撇嘴，看来全然没有被刚才的气氛影响。他在座位上伸着懒腰，对卡卡西说：“别介意啊，他们不常吵架的，嗯。今天可能吃错药了……”

“……”卡卡西迟疑了一下，问，“弥彦是谁？”

“我不知道啊，你问问鼬好了，嗯。说不定他知道。”迪达拉说，“我跟带土混之前他就在了，嗯。”

“……我明白了。”卡卡西说，“对了……你是猎犬，又是为什么会和带土一起行动？”

“你问带土不是更快吗？嗯。”迪达拉疑惑地说，“你们不是熟人吗？看带土的意思，他还挺看重的你啊，嗯。不像跟我在一起，嗯，多说一句好像会短命十年……”

卡卡西不知道该如何接话，只好保持沉默。好在迪达拉也不在意他的回答，他站起身，左右活动了一下身体：“也没什么，我做任务的途中碰到了他们，嗯，觉得他们更对胃口，就丢下猎犬的任务跟他们走了。好啦，你也别在意这些事了。嗯。话说回来，你跟带土都能打起来，还把他揍得那么狠，还挺厉害的……”

“行了，嗯，休息休息吧。”他在门边对着卡卡西挥了挥手，“你要是真的留下来，干脆跟我组队好了，嗯。反正大家都是猎犬……”

“……我会考虑的。”卡卡西说，目送迪达拉消失在了门口。

会议室里只剩下他一个人。直到此时，他才再次察觉到身体内部涌上来的酸软与疲惫。他的视线落回到带土的座位上，放任自己走神了片刻。带土那几句话又是什么意思？不许他再回到基地……对猎犬身份的排斥，他在淋浴间时的那三个问题……

和弥彦有关系吗？对安全基地的偏见又是什么意思，难道弥彦和猎犬之间……

卡卡西抬起手，摸过衣领下那道枪黑色的金属环。他通过了大大小小的生理与心理测验，经历了一年零三个月的训练，最后在刻满姓名的墓碑前，宣誓自己将成为守护人类的猎犬。铭牌的位置他勾选了默认，于是刻有编号的身份牌牢牢套在了他的脖子上，再也无法摘下。没关系，当然没关系，他已经有了足够的觉悟，早在最开始……在他选择成为猎犬时，就已经做好了觉悟。

这不难，有时候某些人就是在特定的方面拥有天赋。他碰到的唯一阻碍，就是他偶尔会设想如果被感染的人是带土，如果他必须亲手结束的是带土的生命……但这份阻碍又正是他的动力。越早成为猎犬，他能救下的的人就越多。说不定他救下的人里，就会有带土。

如果他早一点决定成为猎犬，而不是等到纲手大人调查完所有基地，直至确认带土不在任何一个基地中，就能够避免带土脸上的那些伤痕？如果他坚持成为H2批次的猎犬，而不是听从安排，调去接受H3型的训练……

……等到你的被保护人受感染，再去后悔自己没能做到最好；卡卡西记得在理论课上，是这么教导的，那么你就怀着无尽的后悔，亲手杀掉你的被保护人，去弥补你的罪过吧。

至少带土还活着，再纠结过去错误的决定毫无意义。卡卡西站起身，站到了那面白板前。上面的信笺来自各地，都是与病毒有关的信息。底下的笔记果然是一列列的实验数据，卡卡西研究了一会儿，由于表头都是缩写与符号，暂时没有什么头绪。他最后抽出那几张照片，一一翻看过去。

有男有女，有些丧尸还完好地保存着人的面容，有些却已经彻底面目全非。有些丧尸一动不动；另一些却被紧紧扣在解剖台上，金属制成的束缚带因为挣扎而深深地嵌入躯体中。脸部狰狞的表情、身体做出的违背常理的动作，无一不揭示着它们已经不再是人。血液和伤口反倒成了最不要紧的部分，卡卡西盯着其中的几张，错觉自己听到了铁床嘎吱作响与丧尸嘶声咆哮的声音。不是要杀掉它们，而是在对方展现如此旺盛生命力与攻击欲的时刻，提取血液、切割肌肉，活生生地解剖一个曾经是人的怪物……这种事，真的能做到吗？

样本的事暂且不提……如果在这里多留一阵，很有可能会获得大蛇丸的情报。这一点也应该让纲手大人知道。

况且带土就在这里……他在心里极轻地补充。卡卡西最后扫了一眼会议室，抬手关了灯。然而他一踏出门，就发现带土正靠在门边，手里夹着一根已经点燃的香烟。

那根烟看起来燃了很久，很长一截已经烧尽，烟灰尸体般沉重地积在烟头。

卡卡西顿了片刻，他关上门，轻声说道：“带土……”

带土没有说话，他食指一抖烟灰，紧接着像是才想起来自己手上还有这么一根烟一样，低头认真地吸了一口。

“为什么不让我去？”卡卡西说，“我应该是……你不想改变现状吗？疫苗越快研究出来——”

带土呼出一口烟：“我不想看到避难所。”

“……这和我说的没什么联系。”

带土又低下了头，他把烟叼进嘴里，这次长而深地吸了一口气。烟草被火星引燃，发出轻微的烧灼声，带土缓慢地抽了口烟。烟雾在他的胸腔里停留了很久，久到不像是抽烟，倒像是咬进一口烟草，再将它们细细地嚼烂、吞咽、消化得一干二净。

“……带土，”卡卡西只好又说，“现在的情况稳定只是暂时的。纲手大人和我说过，病毒再次变异的可能性非常高，如果再次突变出体质更加特殊的物种——”

“那又怎么样？”

“这个世界怎么样都无所谓了，我们都还活着，那就足够了。”带土偏头看向卡卡西，“这个理由你满意吗？卡卡西。”


	5. 四、往事

……这个理由你满意吗？卡卡西……

带土的眼神漠然又平静，像是盛着一片寂静无声的黑夜。卡卡西蓦地收回思绪，脑海中带土的脸也就化为了虚无。他垂下眼，视线重新落在了零散列着几个词语的白纸上。

他留在晓已经快满一个月，距离决定的最终期限也越来越近。

一个月，小南在第一次带他查看解剖室时就直截了当地给出了这个时间。

别急着做决定。你可以尽情观察我们……看看我们都在做些什么。小南站在他身边，语气如她的表情一般没有起伏。用你猎犬的身份，亲自判断我们是否值得信任吧。

或许是明白反对和阻拦也收效甚微，带土并没有在这方面多费力气。只有当解剖丧尸时，他才会堵在门口，强制拦下卡卡西。也正因此，卡卡西在小南和迪达拉的带领下数次进入解剖室，却只能看到各类器具与铁床冷冰冰地摆在屋内。如果不是细节处的凹损与划痕，几乎看不出这里有使用过的痕迹。

虽然没有亲眼见过解剖的场景，但实验数据与记录日志他却一一看过。几天之前，小南甚至拉开厚重的冰柜门，让他对照日志，查验了一遍样本。至少他没有发现疑点……在数据和样本上值得信任。卡卡西这么下了判断，在“样本”一词上打了一个小钩。

他提起笔，眼神跟着笔尖挪过一段距离，停在了下一个词上。

猎犬。

笔尖在白纸上点了两下，卡卡西在猎犬上圈了一道，又画出一条线，将“基地”与“样本”连接在了一起。

末日来临已经两年过半，流落在外且无力生存的人群几乎消失殆尽；大部分前来投靠基地的人们，不是目的不明的流浪者，就是居心叵测的反叛军。他们混入基地窃取物资、制造混乱，又或是觊觎疫苗和血清的研究……这类事端卡卡西也听过不少。

更何况晓的目的是求助基地分析样本，但基地对此的态度又一直极其微妙……

早年旁听过几次有关疫苗研究的争吵，卡卡西多少了解一些内情。当初纲手大人离开木叶、建立REF01基地，正是由于在这方面和木叶有所分歧。病毒的大幅异变造就了现在的局面，纲手等人始终坚持研究初代病毒，即便已经异变，也是在初代病毒的基础上进行的变异；而另一派系却认为，当务之急是针对致死性极高的变异病毒开发疫苗，尽快平衡目前失控的局面。很难说谁是这场争执的胜者，木叶最终毁于对新病毒的研究，医护人员的不慎感染致使病毒在几小时内将木叶化为一片死亡的废墟——至于纲手大人负责的疫苗研究，也已陷入瓶颈已久。

目前初见成效的药剂，不过是效用极不稳定、只能够延迟尸变数十分钟的劣质血清。而这……却是REF03地界对新病毒进行研究才获得的成果。

对生命缺乏尊重、始终独自研究，甚至不乏人体实验传闻的三号基地，对待流浪者和反叛军一概使用铁血手腕的四号基地，在研究方向上稍显激进与冒险的五号基地，以保守与安全著称的一号基地，以及与之关系密切的二号基地……

各个基地对待流浪者的态度就已不同，基地内部又存在极大的意见分歧。一部分研究员认为不该纵容这类非法研究，如果病毒在研究中再次变异传播，又或是不慎被反叛军利用，形势只会更加复杂；另一部分人却认为情况已至低谷，难保流浪者中会有在医学上见解独到的怪胎。

在这种情况下贸然与基地直接联系，效果确实不如猎犬从中牵线搭桥。长门会选择这个方案，也无可厚非……这件事上也没有破绽。猎犬作为中间人，能够迅速找到基地内部支持流浪者的人群。一个月不只是取信于卡卡西的期限，甚至是改变他的看法、拉拢他帮助晓的期限。

晓作为坚持单独行动的流浪者团体，提交REF01地域的有关样本，无论样本是否正规，官方当然会收下。卡卡西转过手中的笔，在纸上一下下点着。问题只在于他们是否会把分析报告交给晓……

晓手中能作为交换的筹码只有REF05地界的相关情报，而证实真假需要大量时间，基地是否愿意耗费这个人力也是未知数。如果基地拒绝，晓极有可能失去所有样本而一无所获……他们究竟为什么会选择把一切押在素昧平生的猎犬身上？

迪达拉不仅是五号基地的猎犬，同样是大野木的徒弟。虽然其中有不少波折，但晓能够与五号基地达成目前的合作协议，迪达拉的功劳不小。他和纲手的关系……卡卡西思索到，晓的人应该不知道他和纲手大人熟识，带土的表现也不像是会说出这件事……

带土……

他的思绪只集中了一会儿，一触及这个名字，又不可抑制地滑向了岔路。

除却晓成立之前的事，小南对他几乎没有隐瞒。这段时间他对晓的构成也已经一清二楚。被同伴背叛、杀害同伴后逃离三号基地的鬼鲛，蝎却是孤身活跃在REF02的流浪者；角都以贩卖猎犬的情报为生，和飞段一起游荡在REF01地界的周边。还有最早加入他们的鼬……

晓的成员几乎分散在各地，带土是怎么把他们聚集起来的？在两年内几乎跑遍了所有地区，他是在找什么吗？他脸上的疤又是什么时候……鼬的来历就连小南都不太清楚，又是因为什么？

带土的年纪也不过只有二十，鼬更是还未成年，但他们的表现却和年纪全然不符……他原本猜测带土是从疫情区带回了鼬，现在想来，他说不定是回过木叶……木叶，那时候纲手大人已经离开，他见到的是被丧尸占领的木叶吗？带土那时候千辛万苦回到木叶，却只看到那样的……他认识的所有人都……

我们都还活着，那就足够了……

他那种态度，难道就是因为……

等他意识到的时候，他已经在纸上写下了带土的名字。笔迹在这个名字上反复描画，把它涂成了极其厚重的浓黑色，距戳穿纸张只剩一步之遥。卡卡西抿了抿唇，划掉了带土的名字，转而写下大蛇丸一词。

他向鼬询问过这些事，但只得到了语焉不详的回答。向带土求证更加没有意义……带土强制要求和他住在一起，每晚他都有大把时间和带土呆在一起，但无论是怎样的开口，最终却总以性爱收尾。无法获得求证的猜测毫无意义，带土不会配合他，继续缠在这些事里也只是浪费时间而已。

卡卡西再一次在心中告诫自己，强迫自己重新回归正题。

如果基地拒绝，晓就会失去费心收集的样本，重新一无所有。他能想到的弥补措施只有两个，从头再来、又或是依靠自己去窃取分析报告——可他们又怎么敢肯定猎犬会背叛基地？

即便他们的确一心想要研究出疫苗，这远不足以影响一名猎犬。带土……就算他和带土是旧识……第一次见面时，小南和长门的反应历历在目，他们显然不清楚他和带土的关系……利用带土、他们当初的争执……

卡卡西丢下了笔。

带土闯入他脑袋的时机总是强硬又不讲道理，简直跟他用做爱打断问话的方式一模一样。有时候卡卡西都要怀疑带土就是想用这种办法重新训练他。平和、逼问、直截了当、旁敲侧击，带土的回应却只有一个，一声不吭地把他按在床上、桌上，又或者是墙上，从后面进入他。明明只是肌肤相亲的事情，整个过程却都成了他回避谈话的一项工具；可他的动作又由始至终地流露着温柔……

那双手……他的身体轻而易举回忆起了最近一次的体验。就是在这张桌上，带土的手指一节一节地抚过他的脊椎，然后是带土的身体贴上来，散发着热度的肌肤将触未触地悬在他的后背，带土的气息又一次从后背笼过来……

卡卡西苦恼地呼了一口气，他抬手捋过头发，身体往后一仰，靠在了椅背上。

他看了一会儿天花板，随后闭上眼，在这片空白中慢慢平复自己的心情。

大蛇丸……他们又是为什么在搜寻大蛇丸的踪迹？如果是用大蛇丸的情报换取分析报告……

迪达拉曾经说过，他们见过H3型的猎犬……是从猎犬那里得知了纲手大人在寻找大蛇丸踪迹的消息吗？一个月……

他们也在等大蛇丸的情报吗？

一个月不只是留给卡卡西的时间，同样是在等待同伴带回更大的筹码——

不轻不重的敲击声响了两下，卡卡西猛地收住思绪，回过头去。带土半倚着门，正慢腾腾地收回轻踢门框的左脚。

卡卡西一时捉摸不透他已经在那儿站了多久，一个月的时间让他的感觉钝化了不少。他侧过身体，不动声色地用手臂盖住了桌上的纸张。

带土倒是不以为意，只是瞥了一眼露出边角的白纸，就兴致缺缺地移开了视线。他的眼神更多地扫过卡卡西的脸，好像那上面才记录着他想要的讯息……卡卡西几乎以为自己此时没有戴着口罩，他耐心等了一会儿，才等到了带土低哑的发问。

“累了？”

卡卡西微微一愣，随即意识到带土大概是看到了自己烦恼的神态。

“……没有。”他没有解释太多，“怎么了？”

“有人找你。”带土微微抬了抬下巴，示意他去客厅。

……谁？在这种时候……

带土依然看着他，毫无率先离开的意思。卡卡西停了片刻，只好认命地站起身，在他的注视下收起纸笔，向他走去。带土的脸上还是没什么表情，想从带土的沉默中获取讯息原本就不可能。他和带土朝夕相处了近一个月，进行的交流却大多止步于此，只有浮于表面的简短对话，话题的结束也总是突如其来。称得上深入的话题只有水门老师，他询问水门老师的现状，带土靠在床头，沉默地望着他。

那双眼里好像涌上了一丝悲悯，又好像什么都没有……原来都是一样的。卡卡西那时候想，无论是守护者还是流浪者，在传达这种事时，所有人的回答方式总是一样的。

而现在，带土正以同样的眼神注视着他。

卡卡西压下心头的不安，他几步到了门边，带土只是收回腿，把小半道门让给他。卡卡西匆匆看了带土一眼，只得侧着身体挤出去，他还在脑中筛选可能的答案，带土却在这时一把攥住了他的手腕。

他倾身贴近卡卡西，湿热的气息在下一秒侵袭了对方的耳畔。卡卡西听到他用喑哑的气音低声给出了答案。

“是猎犬。”

卡卡西没能顾得上太多。他把带土甩在身后，快步闯入了客厅。

数名晓的成员正四散在角落里，从各个角度环绕着客厅中央的沙发。长门距离最远，身材高大的男性挡在他的左前侧，背后是一把半人高的大刀。鼬与他间隔半米，占据了一边角落。另一名成员正对迪达拉挑衅似的竖起中指，两人之间却隔得很远。发色、样貌和武器，众多特征让卡卡西轻易辨别了新出现的陌生成员，鬼鲛和飞段……这种警戒和防卫的站位，他的心沉下去，看向了客厅的正中央。

小南戴着口罩和手套，正将注射器中的液体注入一名猎犬的手臂。由于双手被结结实实地捆在一起，另一名棕发的猎犬正屈起双臂，别扭地抬手按着上臂，看来是已经完成了注射。

……天藏？卡卡西皱起眉，注射的是血清吗？果然已经感染……

带土这时候才姗姗来迟，站在了他的身侧。

小南站起身，将注射器丢在了托盘中。她扫了几眼刚刚完成注射的猎犬，同样退了几步，与沙发拉开了距离：“你们知道的，血清也没什么效果。该做的我都已经做了，接下来能坚持多久因人而异。”

“我明白，多谢了。”棕发的猎犬点头致意。

这声音——

“天藏。”卡卡西走近几步，停在了安全距离下，“怎么回事？”

“卡卡西前辈！”天藏试图站起，又意识到自己的手脚都被束缚在一起。他苦笑了一下，“是我们不小心。”

“你就是卡卡西？既然你在这里，说明他们可以信任吧！”另一名猎犬语速飞快，他半边脸上贴上了纱布，但依然没能遮盖住红肿与溃烂。他的额头上布着细密的汗珠，说话的声音有气无力，看起来情况很不好，“时间不多……我们在追查大蛇丸的踪迹时受了埋伏，是这位鬼鲛先生救了我们。虽然还是没能找到大蛇丸，但我们……我们搜集到了更重要的情报。团藏研究病毒一事——”

异变就在此时陡然发生。

他说话的声音成了混在喉底的嗬嗬声，像是有一团棉花堵在了他的气管。他的脑袋突兀地垂下去，随后是肩膀伏低，整个人往前跌去——

砰！

枪声在下一瞬间响起，回荡在室内。

原本缓慢倾倒的身体被子弹带动，猛地往前一扑，狠狠摔在地上。他的脑袋撞上地板，因作用力反复磕了两下。血液缓慢地晕开，迪达拉这时才刚掏出枪，他咋了一下舌，上下打量了一眼带土。

“这看多少次也习惯不了啊……”飞段跟着在边上嘀嘀咕咕，“你说带土到底是什么反应能力……”

卡卡西抬头看向带土。他的神色平静，仿佛刚才动手的人并不是他。

判断的时间趋近于零，下手时没有任何犹豫；没有情感波动，在这方面，带土甚至比得上最优秀的猎犬。他到底……现在不是想这些的时候。卡卡西勉强收住思绪，他望向天藏：“团藏研究病毒一事？”

“……其实密谋了数十年。”天藏也迅速回过神，“基地手里的有可能不是初代病毒，这一点还不能确认。但数十年前，有人在团藏的试验中活了下来。”

居然可以追溯到数十年前……病毒的爆发才两年过半，之前的漫长时间里，团藏都好好控制住了病毒？大蛇丸又是什么时候和他勾结在一起？如果能找到那些活下来的人，从他们口中知道真相，又或是能够提取到抗体进行研究……

“那些人很有可能在一号基地内，可以直接进行排查。尤其是当初属于木叶的人……”天藏看着卡卡西，郑重其事地说，“卡卡西前辈……请你务必把这个消息送到基地。”

“……明白了。”卡卡西说，“还有别的吗？”

天藏摇了摇头，于是卡卡西也不再开口。他面色沉重地掏出枪，正欲瞄准，天藏却完全放松了下来，他笑了笑：“不麻烦你动手了，前辈。自我了断不也是必修课吗？我还有点时间。”

捆住他手脚的绳子本就只是为了防备丧尸化，对人几乎没有什么用处。天藏弯腰掏出匕首，利索地割断了绳索。他背起同伴的尸体，又一次看了看卡卡西。

“接下来的事……就拜托您了。”

他不再耽搁，飞段挪了几步替他打开门，天藏道了谢，径自消失在了门外。

没什么时间缅怀和感慨，在门落锁之后，鼬开口说：“这么多年了，基地内始终没有人上报这件事……那些人不是已经全部死亡，就是太过年幼，对试验的记忆模糊不清。”

“也就是说可以锁定调查的年龄范围，再加上隶属于木叶……”长门这么说着，视线划过带土和卡卡西，又落在了鼬的身上。

“大蛇丸好像在往这附近行动呢……如果不是在追查这个，我和飞段也没机会救下那两只猎犬。”鬼鲛突然说，“虽然还没弄清楚他的目的，搞不好是在寻找什么呢……”

“……很可能是在找过去的幸存者。”卡卡西说。

小南点了点头：“那么，那些幸存者现在依然活着的可能性就更大了。”

两位感染者已经离开，每个人却仍然占据着各自的角落，没有人动，就好像这个好消息只是暂做休息的白鸽，稍有行动，就会惊扰了它。一轮对话完成，每个人互相对望了几眼，紧绷的氛围在这时才缓缓松弛。

“那他怎么现在才行动？”迪达拉反手撑着窗沿往上一跃，吊儿郎当地坐在那里，“看着到处变成现在这鬼样子很好玩吗？嗯。”

“什么意思？”飞段转头看他，“你怎么还跟着讨论，你听懂了？”

迪达拉见怪不怪地丢给他一个白眼：“你赶紧去拿消毒水，嗯。”

“凭什么我去啊！”飞段嚷道，“清洁不是你负责吗？”

“你离门最近啊！嗯！”

鬼鲛抬手解下了背后的大刀，听着这场幼稚的闹剧，和鼬对视了一眼。小南自顾自地摘下手套，去了卫生间。看来讨论暂时告一段落，之后他们大概会有一场会议……卡卡西的目光从血泊上移开，看向了带土。

带土不知何时已经收起了枪。难得的好消息也没能改变他的表情，他谁都没看，双手插兜，微低着头去了阳台。

卡卡西犹豫了片刻，他转头看向长门。长门也正从带土身上收回视线，他接到卡卡西的眼神，对着他轻轻点了点头。

这么重要的消息，无论他是否选择帮助晓，立刻启程回一号基地都已经成了定局。带土又是什么意思？他放任自己和猎犬见面，这是同意他回去的信号吗？卡卡西把手放在阳台门上，定了定神。就算不是，他也必须说服带土……现在的情况不容带土再拒绝，他……

他刚才对待尸化的平静反应，绝不是一般人会有的。带土他……卡卡西垂下眼，他猜测带土回过已成废墟的木叶……难道果真如此吗？

他拉开门时，带土正叼上一支烟，见他来了也只是抬了抬眼皮，抬手护着火苗，认真地点燃了它。

卡卡西合上阳台门，他在原地站了一会儿，最终向前跨了两步，抬手靠在了栏杆上。

四周的丧尸刚被清理过，此时楼底下没有那些四处晃荡的行尸走肉，但满布着干涸变黑的血液与残肢，实在称不上是什么别致的景色。几道鲜红色的血痕断断续续地划过半条街，在一片暗沉中甚至显得突兀。卡卡西转过身，他轻吸了一口气：“刚才我们讨论的事，你听到了吧？”

不出意料，没有回应。

“……你觉得呢？”卡卡西说，“你有没有什么看法？”

沉默。依旧是沉默，带土一动都没有动，仿佛阳台上只有他一人。卡卡西只看到烟头骤然一亮，又匆匆暗下去，他又像是咀嚼一样吸食着烟雾，脸上的神色说不清是什么情绪。

卡卡西只得看着那支烟缓缓地烧。他现在才发现带土吸得并不多，近乎有一半是自然烧尽的。当那支烟燃过四分之三时，卡卡西了然地点了点头。他正准备转身回去，带土双指夹下烟，吐出了一口烟雾：“该说的鼬都说了。”

“……”卡卡西一愣，他下意识点了一下头，反而不知道接下来该说什么。他停了一会儿，“刚才的事……谢谢。”

带土嗤笑了一声：“以猎犬的身份道谢吗？”

“多谢我杀了他？你还真是有情有义……”他低下头，又把烟咬进了嘴里。

“……带土，你到底是什么意思？”卡卡西皱了皱眉，“如果你不同意，那又为什么让我和他们见面？你明知道听到这种消息我不可能不走。和晓的接触你也没有阻止，这一个月你都没有生气，现在却又这个态度……”

“有这么难懂吗？”带土抬起头，紧紧盯着他，“我不介意你知道那些事，我也没这个自信瞒住你。”

“所以你就放任我知道这些，却又不许我做我应该做的事？你是想让我体验什么叫做无能为力吗？不许我接触丧尸，也不许我跟你们去收集物资，强迫我跟你住在一起，把我关在这里——”卡卡西压低了声音，又一次被带土轻易挑起了火气。他抿着唇停了片刻，努力把语气压回正常，“带土……迪达拉，还有天藏他们……你对猎犬的态度明明很好。”

“你当初那么生气，我以为你是讨厌猎犬，现在看起来不是。”卡卡西说，“那你是讨厌我吗？”

“我做错了什么——”

带土没有回答他的问题，反问道：“你知道我最喜欢你哪里吗？”

烟已经彻底燃尽，他把烟头丢在地上，往前跨了一步，毫不留情地踩灭了它。他伸出手，勾住了卡卡西的脖颈，强迫他微微低下头。他用得力气很大，甚至称得上粗暴，于是卡卡西感到他的四指并起，死死罩住了他的后颈；指尖贴着铭牌的边缘落在颈动脉上，不知是有意还是无意。

他以这个姿势强硬地把卡卡西搂进了怀里，语气却喟叹一般轻柔。他垂着眼，按在颈骨上的拇指下移，轻轻磨蹭着那道枪黑色的金属环。

“你的脖子。”带土低声说，“现在却被这种愚蠢的东西霸占了……时时刻刻提醒我，你不属于我。”


	6. 五、我眼中的废墟

起先是摇晃的地面、扭曲的墙壁，黑影与雾气侵蚀着画面的边边角角，年幼的卡卡西踩上板凳，拧开了水龙头。

他的手指破了一个口子，水流冲过伤口，洗去了细小的血珠；但血不知为何流个没完，直至浓郁的血腥味充斥整个鼻腔。清水中丝丝缕缕的鲜血将整个水池染成了赤红色，水满溢出来，争先恐后地扑落在地板上，活像数不清的阎罗小鬼。卡卡西惊慌失措地去关水龙头，他转了一圈又一圈，但没有任何效用。龙头里流出的不知何时成了漆黑粘稠的污水，浪涛般汹涌地蔓延在屋内，吞噬了板凳、桌沿、吊灯，吞噬了一切可见之物，把目之所及统统变为一片污浊的沼潭。

与其说是水，那更像是活过来的胶体；它们像无数双手，要把他拉扯到地底的深渊去。卡卡西拼命挣扎，可胶体还是钻进他的口鼻，呼吸困难、胸腔疼痛，他感到脑袋一阵阵地发晕，烧着一团滚烫的火。他在浮沉中模模糊糊地看到了父亲，洁白的、微微发着光，身上是惯常穿着的制服。于是他拼了命地游过去，嘴里大声呼喊着父亲；血还在流，他满手都是血，现在连身上都晕上了大片的血——他一把抓住了父亲的手，在那上面留下了一道血红的手印。然而他的父亲转过头，露出了一张没有五官的脸。

“……爸爸——！”

卡卡西惊恐地叫道，他呆愣在原地，不知该进还是该退。他想逃跑，但父亲就是他唯一的庇护；一道裂缝出现在那张平坦惨白的脸上，浓稠鲜红的液体从缝隙涌出来，裂口中遍布着锐利的刀刃与铁钉——

意欲伤害他的怪物却在此时突然抬手，主动将他推离了险境。卡卡西狠狠摔坐在地上，再抬头时，纷乱的景象已经无影无踪。

他跌在一座死去的城市中，高楼倾塌，道路断裂，钢筋与石板叠出了属于建筑物的尸山血海。无边无际的黑云沉甸甸地压在头顶，其中时不时滚过几道闷雷。在阴沉的压抑之中，先是一只手攀住了左侧的石块，沾满脑浆的红发、缺失半边的脸……又一只手，紧接着又是一只……右后方的丧尸缺失了一整条胳膊，他摇摇晃晃地爬上一块高地，金发下的肩膀血肉模糊，整个胸腔都塌陷进去。他身后的女性发色偏淡，一根钢筋刺入她身上的绿袍，自腹部横贯而出。

卡卡西转过眼，艰难地环视了一圈，凯、阿斯玛、红……他认识的与不认识的，活着的与死去的，整个木叶的人们正熙熙攘攘地挤在一起，目标直指中心。

一道闪电划过，倒在地上的最后一具丧尸跌跌撞撞地爬起。他浑身都是被撕咬拉扯的痕迹，半边脖子被啃咬殆尽，露出一段挂着肉末的颈椎。象征身份的铭牌失去了支撑，松松垮垮地挂在他的脖颈上；他动作僵硬地转过头，双眼覆着一层诡异的灰翳。

……是天藏。

“别看。”

温热的气息自后贴近，一股苦涩的烟味跟着弥漫而来，保护一般缓缓裹住了他。卡卡西转过头，看到带土半边脸上都是淤斑与血迹，墙灰与沙砾沾染在上面，使他看起来像是刚爬出坍塌的废墟。汗水混着血水悬挂在他的下颌，卡卡西垂下眼，看到他裸露的脖子上密布着大片红疹。他这时才察觉到带土浑身发烫，贴着自己的身躯如同一块燃烧的炭……他握着——不如说是狠狠地掐着枪，小臂上青筋毕露，显然忍受着难以克制的煎熬与痛楚。

但他持枪的手依然很稳。他搂着卡卡西，高热中沙哑的声音带着别样的轻柔。

“别看，卡卡西。”

卡卡西猛地惊醒过来。

压抑的窒息感紧紧束缚着他的咽喉与胸腔，心脏在拼命跳动，像是想要冲破这股近乎晕眩的拘束。耳边的轰鸣声把世界隔绝在外，又仿佛是梦境中的枪响延续到了现实。片刻之后，眼前的黑暗才潮水一般退去，干净平整的地面、窗格投下的阴影……熟悉的景象，以及背后的体温和搂在他腰间的手。卡卡西缓慢地稳住呼吸，意识到自己只是做了一个噩梦。

他轻轻拉开带土的手，尽量小心地坐了起来。太阳穴突突地跳动着，仍在为虚幻的梦做出抗议，卡卡西抬手按住额角，才发觉自己出了一头冷汗。脖颈和后背上一片冰冷湿滑……恐怕身上的状况也不遑多让。

“做噩梦了？”

带土的询问很轻，带着苏醒后特有的沙哑，这阵沙哑就和梦境中的声音串联在了一起。卡卡西转过头，带土正完好无损地躺在那里，没有血、没有红疹，脸上的伤口都已愈合，只留下数道散乱的疤痕，而夜晚和流泄而下的月光又仁慈地抚平了它们。

卡卡西的视线从带土的脖颈滑向他的脸颊，细致地打量着每一个细节，最终望向了带土的双眼。除却嗓音里的睡意，他看起来清醒得像是未曾睡去；那双漆黑的眼睛正回望着卡卡西，平和、幽深、寂静，任由他进行一场漫长且无礼的注视。

一时间只有光在他们之间流淌，卡卡西也不知道带土在等什么，也许是在等自己的回答；他想到自己应该回应一声，但他张了张唇，答案不知为何被堵在喉咙里。

是带土率先打破了局面。他掀开被子半坐起身，抬手摸了一把卡卡西汗湿的脖子。掌心自侧颈往上蹭过发根，在卡卡西反应过来之前收了回去。带土低下头，看了看掌心明显的水痕，他正准备下床，卡卡西突然伸手按住了他的手，紧接着侧过身体单腿一跨，坐在了他的身上。

他捧着带土的脸，用一个吻去回答。他仓促地把舌尖挤进去，舔过带土湿热的舌尖，扫荡里边所有的空间，全然顾及不上带出的水声。卡卡西什么都没想，他的脑袋纷乱地闪过一些念头，但无法串联在一起……这份感情也许可以称之为后怕，于是他才察觉自己还沉浸在噩梦的余韵里。

……卡卡西只能毫无章法地加深了这个吻，好像这样就能从中获得一点安慰。他暂时想不到任何方法、也暂时不愿去想有什么更好的方法。他感觉到自己的呼吸凌乱地洒在他们之间，而带土却仍然带着他在接吻中一贯拥有的纵容。他在接吻中总是有种冷静的自持，卡卡西在吻的间隙胡乱想到。包容、回应，他总是任由卡卡西的舌头在口腔里四处作乱，却又在卡卡西妄图离开时强硬地留住对方……

带土伸手环住了他，他微微屈膝，迫使卡卡西靠向自己。他们的身体更紧地贴合在一起，卡卡西伸手扯起他的衣服，动作甚至可以称得上粗暴；他扒掉带土的衣服，紧接着拽掉了自己的。衣服还未完全从他的手臂上甩下去，他就匆匆忙忙地重新贴上带土的嘴唇。带土的手贴上了他的后心，轻而又轻地划动着，仿佛是在安抚他的心跳——

卡卡西头昏脑胀地按倒了带土。他一手撑着床，另一手探到床头拉开抽屉，在摆放的瓶瓶罐罐中胡乱翻找，随意摸索到一瓶乳液。他也顾不上是不是平常惯用的了，反正这些玩意儿说到底都不过是润滑剂的替代物。

他趁着旋开瓶盖的时间短暂地换了一口气，但又立刻伏下身体，和带土吻在一起。他往手心里挤了一些乳液，随手把手里的东西丢在一边；裤子不知何时被他蹭了下去，他反手揉了几下穴口，没有给自己太多准备时间，粗鲁地把手指塞了进去。

“……唔……”

痛感让他的脑袋清醒了一点。

卡卡西无意识地屏着呼吸，等着这一阵疼痛过去。扩张一直都由带土动手，而带土从没有在这方面让他痛过……他多少低估了这件事的困难程度。好在他对疼痛的忍耐力一向不错，他只是缓了半分钟，就在断断续续的接吻中将两根手指彻底纳入其中。

里面的触感柔软又平滑，穴口紧紧地绞着他的手指，肉壁却只是温驯地帖服。他含着自己的两根手指，狼狈地伏在带土身上，这时候反而不知道该做些什么。对、接下来要做的是继续扩张，不过是屈起手指抽插而已，又或者反复地张开与并拢那两根手指，直至这个洞变得柔软放松……但他仅仅勾起一段指节，指腹就结结实实地揉按在内壁上。比起身体内部的反应、反倒是手指上传来的陌生触感更让他感到窘迫。带土正轻轻含着他的舌尖，这点刺激在此时就显得尤为煽情、像是一种隐晦的暗示。他想收回舌头，带土却用牙齿不轻不重地咬住了它。

他们对视了一秒，卡卡西立刻移开了视线。他只能强迫自己别去注意手指的触感，别去想象自己的姿势，别去思考被带土咬在嘴里的那截舌尖……催眠自己尽量迅速地完成这项工作。如果他还陷在刚才那阵混沌与冲动里，大概一切都会轻松许多。他们几乎每晚都做，总是由带土主动……今天只不过是一场例外而已。上午的谈话之后，围绕在他们之间的气氛一直不佳，或者说是带土终于放弃了单方面的亲近与强迫；结果就是卡卡西就这样急匆匆地把自己送上去……

他看到带土撑起身，拣起被丢在床上的软管瓶，重新挤出乳液。然后是温热的气息笼罩住他，带土的手臂圈着他的腰，另一只手探下去，帮他一起解决目前的困境。他们的手指一开始还缠在一起，由带土作为主导，但很快所有事情都由带土接手，他的手指从自己的身体里撤离了出来，被晾在空气里，再没有进入的机会。

连事情是怎么变成这样的都搞不清楚……手指上黏腻的触感很快从温热变为冰凉，卡卡西无措地停了片刻，只能伸手搂住带土，专心致志地吻他。

他本以为带土会嘲笑他，用有关猎犬和训练的言论讥讽他。卡卡西甚至觉得带土理应嘲笑他。从别的方面也好，只不过是一场噩梦就打倒了他；没有性就无法好好入睡之类的……他如果说些什么，卡卡西或许就能甩脱梦境，将面前的带土视为现实的人。但带土什么都没问，他始终只是温柔地回应，就像在梦里一样，用呼吸无声地回应他。

扩张没有花很长时间，毕竟无论是带土还是他的身体，都早已习惯了这件事。带土退出手指，主动结束了这个吻。

他湿淋淋的手指握在卡卡西的腰上，阴茎蹭过会阴，停在了穴口附近。卡卡西轻轻吸了一口气，像往常那样做好了放松的准备，然而他等了片刻，带土依然没有顶进来。

带土正好整以暇地看着他，似乎在等他亲自动手。

卡卡西顿了一会儿，伸手握住了带土的阴茎。的确如此……本该如此，由他主动，当然也由他继续。他撸动了几下手里完全勃起的阴茎，他不是不知道带土的尺寸，但事到临头还是多少有些忐忑。他直起身，将龟头抵在了穴口，随后慢慢沉下身体，尝试着自己将它吞进去。

手指带来的痛楚还未被遗忘，他以为这次进入会很难，但实际上阻碍感只在一开始。龟头彻底进入之后，穴肉称得上是温顺地容纳柱身。抵达深处的酸涩接踵而至，他不得不慢下来，以缓解直达头顶的饱胀感。他在期间瞥了一眼带土，却发现带土并没有看他，而是和他一样，正专注地低头盯着交合处。

阴茎正缓慢地、彻底地隐没在他的身体里。这个场景对卡卡西来说着实陌生，但带土有无数机会见到这一幕。从后边进入的时候，每一次带土都有机会，看到他的性器顶入紧闭的洞口，生涩又艰难地将它吞进去……他从没见过带土做爱时的神色。卡卡西突然想到，他每一次……都是这样看着吗？

他不知道是带土进入得太深、还是由于他脑内的想法太过火，总之他的腰不受控制地颤抖了一下，也许连带着收缩了一下穴肉。他看到带土轻轻皱了一下眉……撇去伤疤之后，带土的脸其实还是有些小时候的影子，被他遗忘已久的年幼的带土，就恍若在这个皱眉间死而复生。卡卡西张了张唇，他在一个月内忘掉的那个带土，突如其来地回到了他的面前，又在一瞬间匆匆离去。他还没来得及伸手摸一摸那张脸，埋在他体内的阴茎却突然一深，带土扣着他的腰往下一压，龟头碾过肠道，完完全全地顶到了最深处。

“哈啊、唔……！”

简直……再来多少次都习惯不了……卡卡西努力忍下喘息，闭眼适应着这份难耐。尖锐连绵的快感从脊椎爬上头顶，穴肉被撑到极限，肉棒满满当当地嵌在里面；他无数次怀疑那里面是不是有什么开关，只要按进去，就能够拉紧他浑身的筋络，迫使他连脚趾都蜷在一起。意识就这样被突然剥夺，不由分说地完全拉入性爱之中……

卡卡西不得不弓起腰背，往前靠在带土肩上。他被填满的是下半身，却表现得好像带土把阴茎塞进了他的喉咙；他含糊地喘息，经受不住一般抖着腰，像是想要从阴茎上逃开，又像是被死死钉在那里……只是进入就这样……卡卡西垂着头，看到带土的手掐在他的胯骨上，拇指色情又过分地揉摸着凸起的骨骼，习以为常地控制着他无意识挣扎的动作……他后知后觉地想，他们做了这么多次，他到底是怎么承受下来的？

问题的答案很快就水落石出。带土还是没动，于是食髓知味的穴道自发蠕动起来，催促般讨好地咬着阴茎，祈求获得一次酣畅淋漓的高潮。连卡卡西都没料到自己的身体会如此自觉，又或者他原本就对自己的身体一无所知，反倒是带土了解他的每一种反应。他的阴茎也勃起了，恬不知耻地顶在带土的小腹上，顶端分泌出一小股一小股的前列腺液，画出晶亮的一片。卡卡西不太想看这些……但他别开眼，带土形状漂亮的腹肌却仍然在他眼前浮现，随着呼吸一起一伏，他用力的时候应该会绷紧、在泄力时会放松……

他又转回目光，自暴自弃地抬腰又落下，几乎不用探究任何技巧，就在这一下下简单又直白的抽插里感到头晕目眩的快感。这个姿势进入得足够深，卡卡西甚至为自己的腿软感到一丝苦恼；但好在速度由他掌控，能够让一切收拢在失控的边缘。他很快寻觅到了自己向来喜欢的方式，用力、粗暴，让带土的阴茎撤出大半，再完整地进到最深。他在这阵层叠又规律的快感中，就着月光仔细地看着带土的身体。他当然也为这份如饥似渴感到羞愧，但这阵情感又在一瞬间被他抛在脑后。他们做了那么多次，却还是第一次面对面地做爱……他的视线滑过带土的身体，滑过那些凌乱的伤疤，去看带土的脸。

……他的神情很……投入。然而那绝不是沉浸与享受。卡卡西看到他抿着唇，克制地进行着呼吸。明明在不断起落的是卡卡西，带土的额角上却布着一层细密的汗珠。卡卡西这时才发现他的手很烫，扣在他胯骨上的手心里粘腻腻的都是汗水……卡卡西凑过去，顶着他的额头和他对视，那双漆黑的眼睛里、盛着的依然是一汪冷静与认真的海。

他是把自己当成什么工具吗？每一次做爱对他来说就只能算是一种手段吗？用来安抚对方、让对方闭嘴的方法？他——

卡卡西从没想过自己和冲动这个词有关联，换做别人恐怕也不会把这个词和他联系在一起。但是在带土面前，他好像就成了冲动的那一个。除此之外他也不知道该怎么对待带土，他揍过带土一拳，冲动地和他接吻两次，在一个月内质问他好几次，现在又被一个眼神轻易地激怒。他沉下腰，腹部紧绷，用穴肉刻意地去咬体内的阴茎。压抑喘息的力气全然被用在了做爱上，他也不知道该如何让带土无法克制，但总归让阴茎进入得深一些不会错。卡卡西加大了起伏的动作，像是发誓要把带土也拽入情欲之中。他把带土狠狠地按在床头，低头去舔吻他身上的伤疤，脖颈、肩膀、胸口，那些划伤与砸伤留下的不堪痕迹，他一一舔过去，用嘴唇熨烫凸起的白色疤痕，最后把乳头含进嘴里。腰部弯曲使得用力变得别扭而艰难，卡卡西发觉自己顾不上身下，于是干脆探手下去帮忙。他的手指抚摸上了囊袋，同时身体下压，把带土的阴茎吞到最深。他在大口喘息中晃动腰肢，前后摇摆着身体，如愿以偿地看到带土的克制分崩离析；过量的快感来势汹汹，同样打在他的脑海之中，这时候他都分辨不清自己的身体是不是在痉挛，粗大的阴茎深深地埋在他的身体里，到极限了……被打开的肉壁不断地收缩绞紧，不知道是想要闭合还是渴望更多。卡卡西觉得他的肺部和唾液腺也在连绵的快感中失去了控制，不然很难解释他无法抑制的呻吟与不断滴落的唾液。腿根传来抽搐一般的疼痛，但他握紧了床单，强迫自己继续进行这场高强度的性——

“呃、嗯……！”

带土一把拽开了他的手，猛地翻身把卡卡西压在身下。阴茎在姿势转换间狠狠地撞进去，卡卡西高仰起头，腰背猛然向上一弓，垂死般僵在半空。精液溅在他和带土的腹部之间，又沿着他紧绷的肌肉滑落下去，滴在床单上。他的双脚紧紧踩在床单上，难以克制地蹬动了两下；双手妄图抓到点什么，但带土紧紧压着他的手腕……他短暂地失声了片刻，又断断续续地喘出一声嘶哑的长吟。

高潮使得他的眼前一片模糊，卡卡西此时也分不清这是由于眼泪、还是他的大脑在剧烈的刺激下选择罢工。他身上的带土成了一个隐约的人影，倾泻而下的月光笼罩着带土，在他身边镀上了一层虚幻的光影。他试图看清楚，但很快又放弃了。他浑身发软，却固执地用腿勾住了带土的腰，他还想抬头继续去吻带土身上的伤疤，但又在绵长的快感中无力地跌回床上；他在呻吟中不安分地挣动身体，企图继续刚才的目标……带土在此时低头吻住了他。

呻吟成了接吻间含糊的呓声，带土压着他的手腕，一下又一下、凶狠地、残忍地延续着他的高潮。直至卡卡西的声音染上哭意与痛苦，他也没有停下。喘息跟着他的节奏从他的胸腔里滚出来，高热的呼吸汇聚在他们的鼻腔之间，于是卡卡西总算安分下来。他在难以承受的快感中浑浑噩噩地接受带土，尽职尽责地绞紧身下的肉穴，直至带土最后一次深深地撞进去，把精液射在了他的身体里。

在结束的一段时间里，他们都维持着同样的动作。嘴唇贴在一起，只有胸膛剧烈起伏。随后是卡卡西的腿滑下去，他的肌肉慢慢放松，身体却在偶尔不受控制地抽搐一下。带土放开了他的手腕，鲜明的红印正留在上面。他缓缓地直起身，审阅似的看着面前失神的卡卡西。一片月光越过他的身体，轻飘飘地落在卡卡西的肋骨上；他垂着眼凝望了一会儿，情不自禁地伸出手，用手掌安抚似的摩擦那一小片月光。指缝与狭长的骨骼严丝合缝地贴合在一起，他抚摸着那一小块汗湿的皮肤，抬眼去看卡卡西。

卡卡西的理智缓慢回笼时，望到的就是带土投来的、无法用言语描述的目光。有一瞬间他以为带土会递来一个轻而又轻的吻……但什么都没有发生，带土只是从他的身体里抽出去，随手披上一件外衣，翻找起了他的烟。

……一切又莫名其妙地绕了回去。

他主动要求做爱，带土没有拒绝；他刻意又做作地勾引带土，他们接吻，他……卡卡西以为这多少意味着带土的态度有所软化，带土表现的却让他怀疑刚才的事只是他单方面的一场幻觉。卡卡西扯过被子，他靠在床头，疲惫地看着带土。

“我一定要走。”他毫无征兆地说，“带土，别拦我了——”

“不行。”带土冷淡地打断了他。

“理由呢？”

带土没有回答他。他翻出打火机，却发现烟盒已经空空如也，于是又把手里的衣服丢了回去。他绕过床去倒水，卡卡西用视线追着他的背影，继续说道：“从这里赶往基地，即使不用你们的车，也只需要九天左右。半个月的时间我就能赶回来……”

“你上午也听到了，木叶市民、年龄不大，这么详细的筛选范围，能锁定幸存者的几率很大。那对疫苗的研制很有帮助……两年多了，总算有了一点希望，你就完全无动于衷吗？”

他短暂地停了一下，看着带土端着水杯折回来，脸上的表情依然波澜无惊，收敛着一切情绪。他又很快说下去，显然已经不再期待带土会给出回应：“你讨厌基地的人，又和流浪者保持敌对。总有原因吧？就算是在晓里，你和他们的关系也并不密切……因为什么？弥彦？”

这个名字也只是让带土的动作稍稍停了停。他把水摆在床头柜上，抬抬下巴，示意卡卡西喝水。卡卡西看了他片刻，干脆不再顾忌，一口气将自己的猜测和盘托出：“弥彦感染后，你们遇上猎犬了，是吗？你当初问我的问题，还有你对基地的态度——”

他以为带土多少会给出一点反应，咬紧牙关、收紧下颌，又或是出言讽刺……总该有一些反应。他还清晰地记得长门提到弥彦时，带土那张包含痛苦与恨意的脸。正是那张脸引诱他用这种方式去挑动带土的情绪，但同样是那张脸阻止了他更直白地说出自己的猜想；然而他现在却又不得不对此产生怀疑，带土看起来很平静，他甚至半靠在墙边，等着卡卡西继续说下去。

“你能不能别再逃避回答了，带土。”卡卡西努力压下语气里的厌倦，“你不肯放我走，又不愿意告诉我你经历了什么。我真的不知道你在想些什么……”

“你希望我回答什么？”带土说，“回答是，然后听你说那些大局为重的大道理？”

“理由……我不是早就告诉你了吗，我不想看到避难所。怎么，还要我详细说说吗？”带土掀了掀嘴角，低头习惯性的想要叼上一支烟，这个愿望当然落了空。他重新看向卡卡西，腔调里的讽刺这时候才毫无缘由地漫上来，“我只不过不指望一条被灌输了守护思想的狗能理解罢了……”

“……你不说我又怎么可能懂？”卡卡西说，“带土，我也受够你这莫名其妙的偏见了。在否定之前，至少也先进行沟通吧？”

“莫名其妙？”带土嗤笑了一声，“在别人的守护下苟且偷生，在暂时的平安里就忘记了自己的处境……世界在毁灭，那群人却因为获得一块面包而就此满足。这是我的偏见吗？卡卡西？只要闭上眼睛，就不存在任何不幸……而你呢？”

带土的视线下移，落在束缚在他脖颈上的铭牌上：“猎犬，哈，猎犬，抹除人格，眼里只有感染者与人类之分，这就是他们训练出来的狗。你没想过吗？人与丧尸的界限在哪里？一旦感染，就立刻放弃，这条规则可是深深刻在你的脑子里。”

“……你根本就是胡搅蛮缠。”卡卡西皱着眉，“基地内的人群只是没有能力和丧尸抗争。医学、教育、物资储备……所有人的分工都很明确，他们都在和末日抗争。现在还没有研制出有效的疫苗，试图挽救感染者也只是徒劳——”

带土脸上的嘲讽已经一扫而空。他漠然注视着卡卡西，用一个冷冰冰的词打断了他：“效率。”

他居高临下地看着卡卡西，语气平淡，神情中却再度浮现出了不自知的悲悯：“你还没发现吗？还是你不喜欢用这个词？他们把你打造成一柄工具，教会你如何量化自己和别人的生命……”

他下颌的线条极其明显地抽紧，成了凌厉的一条线。他在咬牙，卡卡西看到他又一次垂下头，食指和中指互相搓揉了两下，仿佛这样就能缓解烟瘾。他原本想反驳带土，但那些话语在他脑海里绕过一圈，又融为了带土口中的大局为重……

他抿着唇，最终放缓语气，询问带土：“那你觉得该怎么做？既然你认为守护者是错的，那么你的想法呢？”

讥讽再一次占据了他的尾音，带土低低地笑了两声：“卡卡西，你到底被他们训练成什么了？我不是也一样吗？杀掉感染者，闭眼不去看窗外，在这一点上，我和你们有分别吗？”

“既然没有分别，那你是在耍什么小孩子脾气。”卡卡西说，“即使再残酷，这就是目前最好的解决办法。况且现在不就有一个机会摆在你面前吗？只要能找到幸存者，研制出疫苗……”

“所有人都做着研制疫苗的美梦！”带土突然抬高了声音，每个字却又沉重地坠下去，渗出一股浑然天成的压抑与痛楚，“为这条路牺牲再多都无所畏惧。只要能尽快摆脱末日，什么都可以放弃……被放弃的那些人难道会在未来复生吗？现在走的这条道路就一定正确吗？两年……两年！疫苗的研究没有一点进展，为了这个目标死去的人又有多少？枕着尸体睡觉的滋味怎么样？连眼下都掌控不了，还妄想把握一个虚无缥缈的未来，哈——”

卡卡西在他说到一半时就猛然翻身下了床。他踩在地上才感觉到双腿一软，黏稠的液体从体内缓慢地淌出来，精液大概正顺着他的腿根流下去。他强迫自己无视这阵不适，伸手揪住了带土松垮披着的外衣：“所以你就放弃还活着的所有人？你知不知道每天会有多少人会死——就现在，在我和你为这些无意义的话题纠缠不清的时候——”

他握紧拳头，想要再给带土一拳。但带土一把捏住了他的拳头，手臂一收一屈，把他格在了窗户上。带土的小臂卡着他的脖颈，强迫卡卡西微微抬头。紧接着是对方的身体死死地压过来，他的后腰因此狠狠硌在冰凉的窗台上，血液不畅的窒息感和眩晕感紧随而来，他伸手去攥带土的胳膊，但对方的手纹丝不动。

“哈，无意义……哈！”带土尖锐地笑了一声，脸色阴沉地逼近卡卡西，语调中的恶意几乎化为实质，“除了你我谁都不管，卡卡西。”

卡卡西艰难地垂下眼睛，看向带土被月色照亮的脸。他看到带土脸上的伤疤因用力而绷紧，封印似的压下无处可去的暴烈感情；可是那一大片斑驳的伤疤又更像是干枯已久的树皮。血液在他耳边隆隆地滚过，仿佛有一层厚实的玻璃从天而降，不由分说地笼住了他。他在混沌的五感中，幻觉自己再次看到树皮中渗出名为痛苦的汁液……又或者是眼泪，眼泪正从他凹凸不平的伤痕里无声地、缓慢地流出来。

“我就要你陪着我，”他朦胧地听到带土咬牙切齿的声音，“看那些人一个一个去死。”


End file.
